ROTBTD - Battle for the Multiverse
by TheDarkFlameMaster
Summary: When Jack Frost is attacked by Pitch and a Black Knight, he goes to North for help. Turns out, Jack isn't the only teenage Guardian out there. In separate worlds, there are others like him. Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida. Now, their villains have joined together to put them out of business. So what's their option? To form their own version of The Big Four. Couples are undecided!
1. Run, Jack, Run!

**A/N: So, this is my first time writing a crossover. And it's between four movies! ROTG, Tangled, HTTYD, and Brave! This is my own story with the Big Four! Please, read and review. And I own nothing other than the Black Knight and Morgana! The couples here are Jackunzel and Merricup, but this story ain't gonna be a happy one. Y'all have been warned.**

* * *

Pitch stormed into the Gathering Room, slamming the doors open. The black metal hit the walls, sending a loud ringing through out the room. Black smoke was practically bursting from his ears, anger abound in his eyes

"That lousy, no good flea of a Guardian! Who does he think he is, getting in MY way?! I am PITCH BLACK! The Boogeyman! I will not be mad a fool of by that imbecile Jack Frost!" He roared, grabbing a random table and throwing it across the room. It smashed into the wall, shattering into a million pieces.

"Oh, would you stop throwing a tantrum Pitch? It's like watching a child." Gothel, who was sitting in a large black throne she had made for herself, spoke up from the other side of the room. She held a glass of red wine in her hand, twirling her dark hair between her fingers. "So what if the Guardians defeated you? We have what we wanted."

"That doesn't matter you hag! I lost to Jack Frost!" He shouted, stomping his foot down on the ground.

"And I lost to Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. We can't change the past, Pitch." Gothel lectured, taking a sip of her wine and smacking her lips. It was very fruity and strong. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "What we can change is the future. We can destroy all of those.. Children."

"How?!"

"The faeries, Pitch. Tooth's lovely little bundles of joy. The will of the wisps. Rapunzel's hair and dragon eggs. They'll give us all the power we need," Gothel told him, smiling sweetly. She stood up, her heels clicking as she drew closer to him, her long black gown dragging along the stone floor. She touched Pitch's jaw with her bony fingers, running them along it. "I do have to thank you for bringing me back, my dear. And with all my former strength as well."

"It wasn't just me. The Black Knight helped as well," Pitch said, for once not taking all the credit. "We needed your cunning."

"And my many, many talents." Gothel whispered, running her hand through Pitch's black hair. "Magical and all."

"I never understood why you didn't use them against that blonde brat." Pitch frowned, furrowing his hairless brow.

"That damn hair of hers blocked my magic. But now.. She's nothing but a normal girl. Now, destroying her and that.. Idiot Flynn will be no issue." Gothel told him, drawing in close before pulling away, wandering back towards her throne.

"I should hope so. So, when are we launching the attack? I cannot wait to watch that little snot Frost writhe in pain!" Pitch asked, getting very giddy. It was almost creepy.

"Shh. Soon, Pitch, soon. It won't take much to crush those little brats!" She said, clenching her hand into a tight fist to prove her point. Pitch could feel himself getting higher and higher on the adrenaline.

Their moment was broken by the slamming of heavy feet on the floor. They both turned to a shadowed hallway in time to see a figure clad in heavy black armor walk out. He wore a massive sword on his back, the blade of which was also black. There was a low growling behind him, a glint of yellow in the darkness. Pitch felt something he himself embodied. He felt fear as he did whenever the Black Knight entered the room.

His armor must have weighed almost half a ton. Long horns curved upwards from his helmet. "Hello, Pitch. Your battle went as I expected." His voice was deep and gritty, like iron against a sharpening wheel. Gothel only rolled her eyes.

"I could have won if it wasn't for Frost!" Pitch snapped back at him. Knight was suddenly across the room, less than an inch away from Pitch. He moved impossibly fast for someone his size. Pitch took a step away, but it didn't matter. Knight had him by the collar, lifting him off of the ground and into his face. Pitch could feel his hot breath against him.

"You lost because you are weak. And stupid. And reckless. You did not plan. You succumbed to your emotions and you lost." With a hard shove Pitch fell to the floor, staring up at him. Knight towered over the Bogeyman, the only one other than Sandman who could make him feel fear.

"Frost got in my way more than the others."

"I know. He is one of the Chosen, as are the others. But.. Jack Frost is also our first target." This brought a smile to Pitch's face. He wanted nothing more than his chance to squash Jack beneath his feet. "After we destroy him, the Dragon Rider will follow suit. Then the Princess and then the Archer. It's simple. We just have to take out their strongest, before they all have the chance to meet."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pitch asked, his voice raising. He was growing impatient.

"Our last member." As soon as the words left his mouth the door banged open. In walked a girl with hair as black as night, stormy grey eyes and pale skin. She wore a chain mail shirt and leggings, two short blades resting on her hips. She carried herself with an air of unshakable confidence and a smirk on her face. "Speak of the devil."

"You're too kind, Knight. My name is Morgana," She said, nodding to the other two in the room. Gothel stared at her with an instant hatred. She was young, beautiful and undoubtedly strong. Pitch couldn't care less. "So you're the Bogeyman and.. The Hag."

"I am NOT a hag!" Gothel seethed, taking a step forward. The air grew denser as her hair shifted with the flow of magic, black energy gathering in her hands. Knight just moved between the two of them, narrowing his eyes. Gothel bared her teeth and the magic disappeared. All of them knew not to mess with Knight.

"Now that we're done.. Socializing, we can get started." Knight stepped forward. He pulled a small black orb from his pocket and shattered it within his fist. A black swirling gateway opened up in front of them, showing the face of a white haired boy with blue eyes. Jack Frost.

Without another word, Pitch and the Black Knight stepped through the portal. As soon as they vanished, the portal changed to show the face of a girl with blazing red hair and a goofy grin on her face. Princess Merida.

"About time," Morgana smirked, giving Gothel a look. Gothel shot her nastiest glare and the two walked through.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I sailed through the air, laughing as I felt the familiar gentle grip of the Wind carrying me. I ducked and weaved between buildings, running along the walls whenever I needed to pull a sudden turn. Windows frosted over as I drew closer to them.

I span with the air and flew upwards, hovering above the rooftops. The sun was just rising, shining off of the fresh ice I had spent all of that morning creating. It was a beautiful sight, one that made even my ice cold heart warm.

"It's the start of a great day," I said to no one, taking off into the skies once again. Sometimes, wrapping my head around the fact that we had defeated Pitch over a year ago was still impossible. Everything was calm and I couldn't get enough.

Of course, I still had to give the kids snow days. So every once in a while, a little havoc couldn't hurt.

I fired a single bolt of ice from my staff, watching it as it sailed into the clouds. There was a flash of light and, within moments, snow began to fall by the bucket load. I grinned and flew in between it, scanning the city for my favourite house. Jamie's.

That may seem a little biased but what can I say? I've grown attached to that little ankle biter, as Bunny would say.

"Time to fly!" I shot down through the air, laughing and creating thin strips of ice in the street as I moved. All the other Guardians had gone back to their own duties. Some times I ran into Tooth while we're both flying about, but it isn't often. Gets a little lonely sometimes but it's part of the gig.

I touched down outside of Jamie's house, smiling a bit. Interacting with him was still a no-no for obvious reasons but I liked checking up on him. He was in his last year of elementary school so why not? Might as well give him as many breaks as I can.

Looking in the window, I saw him playing a board game with his little sister Sophie. I couldn't help but smile. Even if they weren't outside in the snow, they were still having fun. And that's what I'm all about.

"Such a lovely sight, isn't it Jack?" That voice shot shivers down my spine. I leaped high into the air, flipping backwards to land on the top of a telephone people. Beneath me stood Pitch, a cloud of his black sand swirling around his feet. There was a cocky smirk on his face as he floated up to meet me, the stench of fear wafting off of him. "It just warms your heart, doesn't it?"

"What do you want, Pitch?" I asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice. "Need me to beat you into the ground again?"

"Ha! Funny boy, Jack. But you know you don't stand a chance against me by yourself. Here. Let me SHOW YOU!" Before I could react a stream of sand slammed into my chest. It threw me across the street and into the hood of a car. I bounced off the hard metal and hit the pavement, groaning with pain. "How was that?"

"Tooth hits harder than you," I told him, spinning my staff, willing the wind to carry me. It propelled me forward and I drove my fist into his jaw. He floated backwards in the air, wheeling his arms to balance himself. I roared and hit him point black with a blast of ice, knocking him down to the street.

He dug his feet into the ground to slow himself down. I flew towards him, not letting him catch his breath. I lashed out with my staff only to have it blocked by his Sand Scythe. He spun the scythe behind his back and slashed at my throat. I ducked beneath it, snap kicking at his temple.

He spun away from the hit, his scythe spinning like a pinwheel before he brought it down towards my head. I blocked it with my staff, kicking up a blast of snow from the opposite end right into his eyes. He screamed and backed up, trying to clear up his vision. I wrapped the hook of my staff around his neck and yanked down hard, slamming him face first into the concrete. He laid down still on the ground and I stood above him, panting hard.

"What were you saying about me not being able to beat you?" I ask him, crouching down and tapping the back of his head with my staff.

"I have to admit, you are better than I thought," He said, laughing and standing up. His nose was slightly swollen, blood dripping down from his left nostril.

"I've been practicing with North and Sandy. They're some vicious teachers."

"I know what Sandman is like. Your whole team is very impressive, even in their own way." Pitch snarled, floating into the air. "Which is why I had to make a team of my own."

A what?

I heard the wind whistling around a blade. I dove to the side, avoiding the massive blade that was aimed for my head. It sliced the concrete where I had been standing. Behind me stood some sort of knight with massive, hulking armor. He was almost seven feet tall, red eyes glowing behind his visor. Holy crap.

"Hello, Frost." He lashed his sword towards my head, wielding the behemoth blade with ease. I jumped backwards but the tip still grazed my cheek, cutting a thin line in my skin. Pitch leaped out from behind him, cackling like a maniac. Bursts of sand batted me between them, each blow bringing on a new wave of pain.

I screamed, letting my energy lose. Blasts of ice erupted from my body, coating Pitch's sand, along with most of the street with a thin layer of ice. I stepped backwards, coughing as I tried to focus.

The knight's massive hand suddenly slammed into my stomach, lifting me almost a foot off the air. I gasped as all the air left my lungs. He followed up with a hard blow to the cheek, sending me shooting like a rocket down the street. I bounced once on the ground before hitting a wall, hacking up blood. The world was a mass of water colour around me and church bells rang in my ears.

I tried to stand up but my legs were a mass of jello that quickly gave out.

"He's the one who gave you so much trouble?" The knight asked Pitch. It was hard to hear him over my head pounding.

"He had others with him last time."

"So far, he's nothing. Worthless." Some strange anger flowed through me at that word. I had been worthless for far too long in my life. Being a Guardian was what gave me my worth. I was a protector of children and some renaissance wannabe wasn't going to take it away from me.

I willed myself up to my feet, ignoring my now swollen eye. The knight turned his head into me in what I could only guess was surprise.

"Well, well. You're stupider than I thought." He walked towards me, holding his sword at waist level. I lifted my staff up, starting to jog towards him. "Okay then, little man. Let's do this."

I sprinted straight for him, jumping high as soon as he slashed. I twisted in the air and shot a cold blast into his back. He stepped forward once before lashing out, the back of his forearm cracking me across the head. I hit the ground, rolling like a log. He lunged at me, stomping down towards my head. I rolled out of the way, the ground cracking with the impact of his heavy boot. This wasn't working.

I stood up quickly, dodging his next few slashes. I flipped over his arm, hooking it with my staff and roaring. I pulled with all my strength and lifted him into the air, slamming him down like an axe on wood. He bounced once and skid along the ice, trying to scramble back to his feet. The ice was too slippery and he just ended up crashing to the floor.

This was my chance. I commanded the wind with everything I had and took off at mach two through the air. I could hear Pitch's frustrated scream for miles before the wind drowned him out. The world was a massive blur around me as I crossed countries.

I had no idea what was happening, but I knew the man to talk to.

* * *

I touched down on North's porch a few hours later, collapsing from the pain. It took all my strength to knock on his door but I managed two quick raps. Before the door even opened, I was out cold.

* * *

**A/N: So, who here feels bad for Jack? Cuz I felt bad for him just writing it. All of the characters coming together is going to happen soon, but everyone's going to have to get their own little intro chapter. This was Jack's, Merida's is next, then Rapunzel's and Hiccup's. Then the real story is going to get going! Please, review! They make me happy! And yes, this story is going to be very action oriented.  
**


	2. Operation Rescue Merida!

**Merida's POV:**

"Merida! Where are you going?!" Mum shouted at me from the window of her room, but I could barely hear her. I was too busy racing off on Angus' back, heading for my sanctuary. The forest.

"I'll be back soon, Mum!" I tell her, crossing the gate of our castle. Angus' feet clopped against the ground as he ran, huffing and neighing with glee. I don't think there was anything he loved more than coming with me on my runs.

As soon as we reached the forest I knocked an arrow and let loose. It sunk deep into the target, almost halfway down the arrow's shaft. Ha! I was getting better!

"Keep going, Angus!" His legs began to pump harder and I fired arrow after arrow. Each one was a bullseye and I was bouncing with happiness. After that whole mess with the Witch and her curse, I didn't have as much time to practice as I wanted.

Mum had given up on her whole betrothal idea after my speech to the clan leaders. It was pretty refreshing being able to choose my own love. The only problem?

There were no decent boys around here! Not a single one that could make my heart race. It was getting to be a pain, really. Especially with all the boys who wanted me. I don't want to sound conceited or anything but I just didn't want to deal with them.

"Boys need to start getting more adventurous! They're all so boring and dull and ugh!" I shouted, voicing my frustrations for the first time. I had never said it out loud to anyone before, not even Angus.

Angus neighed at me and I frowned back. "Hey. You can't tell me I'm wrong, can you?" He just shook his head at me. "See? Judging beast."

It didn't take us too long but soon we were in the familiar circle of stones. One of them was still broken, keeping the body of the vicious bear Mor'du hidden from the world for over a year now. I climbed down off of Angus, walking over to it tentatively. I didn't want to wake him up, as stupid as that sounded. I still had nightmares about him.

I gently poked the rock with my bow, flinching away even though nothing moved. I waited there for a few moments just watching it. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Thirty.

Okay. He still wasn't getting up.

Angus neighed at me and I looked over. He was stomping his feet, urging me to hurry up whatever it was I was doing. I just waved him off and began to walk in circles. So much had happened here. The battle with Mor'du. One of my first experiences with the will of the wisps. My mother and I breaking the curse placed on her.

"For all the crap that happened here, I still love to just walk around. It makes me feel at peace, I suppose." I wasn't even sure who I was talking to at the minute but I just wanted to talk.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I spun to see a girl probably about my age with jet black hair standing on top of one of the stone obelisks. She smiled down at me but there was no sweetness. Only maliciousness. Fear took hold of my heart and refused to let go.

She stepped off the rock, dropping to the ground and landing with all the grace of a dancer. Her grey eyes stared into my own blues and, without thinking about it, I knocked an arrow and let it fly.

Her hand shot to one of the swords on her waist. She moved like a blur and batted my arrow away, sending it flipping upwards into the air. I stared as she walked forward, smirking at me, hips swaying to her internal beat.

"Well, that was just rude, Merida," she said, pushing some of her hair over her ear. "What happened to the manners of a princess?"

"I'm Scottish," I said matter of factly. She broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Well, that makes sense. I'm Irish, so you know how this is going to go."

I draw another arrow, loading it up and placing her in my sights. She flashed a perfect smile at me and I could feel anger bubbling in my gut.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your land, Merida. That perfect plot of land that your family has sat its back sides on for far too long. That land belongs to me and my family and we want it back!" She shouted, pointing the tip of her blade at me. The forest around us was absolutely silent save for the rustling of leaves and Angus' heavy breath.

I narrowed my eyes at her, preparing to release my arrow. I wasn't going to let her take me down. My family was my everything, my land was my everything and my home was my everything.

"You can try."

"Soon, the people will be worshiping Princess Morgana instead of Princess Merida. You'll be nothing more than a stupid legend!" And she took off like a rocket, drawing her other sword. She slashed with one and I ducked, firing my arrow. She moved impossibly fast and the arrow barely grazed her cheek. She spun on her heel and launched a kick at my jaw. I moved backwards, using a back hand spring to create some distance between us.

Thank you, Mum.

Morgana blinked at me, obviously surprised I could move that quickly. I found myself smirking and standing up, wagging my fingers at her as if to say "bring it on". She grit her teeth so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if she chipped one.

"You cocky little.."

Angus neighed loud, the sound echoing off the trees. She snarled and whipped one of her swords at me, aiming it right between my eyes. I yelped and dropped, thankful it only took off a bit of my hair and not my head. I rolled forward and fired a barrage of arrows, not missing a beat. She flipped and cartwheeled and stayed one step ahead of me with every shot. My arrows all hit the grass instead of their target.

"You really are bad at this!" She jeered and I growled, loading up another arrow. I fired it one pace ahead of her. Morgana had to slide to stop herself and even then the arrow dragged a long cut from her lip to her forehead. She rolled in the grass, clutching her head and glaring daggers.

"You were saying?" I smirked at her, reaching for another arrow. My fingers grabbed nothing but air.

Oh crap.

The panic must have showed on my face because Morgana was on me like the flu. I gasped and pressed my feet against her stomach, flipping her over my head. She scrambled on the grass, clawing at it before charging again. I was up on my feet, ducking and weaving around her sword strokes. I counted my blessings that she was down to just one.

When she took a slash at my head I moved away and grabbed her arm with both hands. I placed one foot against the back of hers and judo flipped her without much effort. She hit the ground and, while she gasped in pain, I kicked her sword away.

Morgana growled and spun on her back, sweeping my legs out from underneath me. I fell to the ground and she was on me again. I raised my hands to block her punches but she was a tireless machine. She never stopped. Each blow brought on a new wave of pain through my arms.

Just as I was about to give in to fatigue and drop my arms Angus sprinted over, headbutting Morgana with everything he had. She rolled a good twenty feet before hitting her back off a rock. She laid there on the ground, not moving.

"God, I love you Angus.." I told him, using his as leverage to pull myself back up to my feet. My arms were bruising black and blue and my whole body was radiating pain. Angus whinnied and nuzzled my cheek lovingly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Should have known that green horn wouldn't be able to finish the job." Something blasted my back like a cannonball and I was thrown across the circle. I crashed into the ground, the world nothing but a blur around me.

I had to use all my strength to look up and even then it hurt like hell. A woman wearing a hood walked towards me, dark locks flowing out from beneath it, speckled with grey. There was a strange feeling coming from her, one that felt all too familiar.

Magic.

"Hello Princess. I have to say, I really don't like your kind. Not the Scottish, they're quite amusing. But you.. Princesses. You're all the same. All fairness and sweetness and true love conquers all! It's sickening," She said, wandering around me in a tight circle. Her voice made my skin crawl and there was so much anger in there that I knew another princess somewhere must have screwed with her. The thought made me smile.

"As soon as one of you is destroyed, there will be no way to stop us." She raised her hand, a black glow wrapping around it, sparks of some sort flying in every direction. Panic rose and I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to watch someone end my life.

"Keep your head down!" Someone roared and I could feel the world get about twenty degrees colder. I opened my eyes to see a boy with snow white hair jump over me, holding a staff with a hooked head in his hand. The woman yelped as he kicked her chest with both bare feet, knocking her backwards. He touched down on the ground in front of me, standing tall. "Glad I wasn't too late."

"Who are you?" I asked him, my throat hoarse from that last attack. He turned to me, pale lips turning up into a cocky smile.

"Jack Frost. I'm here to save your butt."

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I awoke on a soft bed, staring at the ceiling. My head pounded and my entire body was stiff as I sat up. One quick look told me that I was in North's workshop and I already felt safer.

There was a jingle from the corner of the room and I looked to see an elf in the corner, holding a plate of cookies. I smiled and walked over, picking one up on the way out. "Thanks, little dude."

I walked out to the familiar view of planes flying around, yetis and elves bustling about and the sparkle of children on the globe. The lights were bigger and brighter than ever. We'd done good.

"JACK FROST!" The booming voice of North almost made me jump out of my skin. He thumped down the stairs behind me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I winced and tried to push him off but he was holding on too tight. "I was so worried, my friend! I thought you might never wake up!"

"Yeah, well I'm up. You can stop crushing me now!" I snapped at him. He finally got the message and placed me back on the ground gently, a nervous grin on his face.

"Sorry, my friend. I do not know my own strength sometimes!" He laughed, patting his magnificent belly as he did. I just shook my head.

One of the lights on the globe suddenly went out and I felt panic rise. I spun to tell North but he just shook his head.

"Growing up. Such a tragedy." Oh, right. All children stopped being children at some point. With adulthood came a decision not to believe in us Guardians anymore. Eventually Jamie would stop believing as well. The thought made me feel depressed so I pushed it away. "What happened to you, Jack? I have never seen you so injured."

It took about half an hour, but I explained everything that had happened to him. Pitch's return, the knight who was working with him, everything. North's expression darkened with each word until I thought he was about to explode.

"This is not good. This is very not good," he mumbled to himself, pacing in circles. "If Pitch has made contact with another then we may already be too late."

"Too late for what?" I asked but he wasn't listening anymore.

"I must contact the Witch and Stoick and the King to let them know. This is terrible. Absolutely terrible. Not just our world is in danger but all worlds are! The Dark Ones are joining together! This is terrible, absolutely terrible!"

"What is?!"

"Absolute calamity is coming. I do not know if you are ready to stop, nor if any of the other Chosen are. This is not good. Pitch was bad enough but this? So soon?"

"NORTH!" I roared at the top of my lungs, slamming my staff down hard on the floor. A cold blast of air erupted from it, knocking everyone onto their backs, including North himself. The impact sounded like a boulder falling down a mountain. "What the hell is happening?!"

Before he could say anything, a face appeared in the middle of the globe. It was an (excuse me for being rude) extremely ugly old woman covered with warts. Her eyes were like bugs, bulging out of her face.

"North! This is terrible! Merida is being attacked as we speak!" She screamed, her voice as shrill and high as I expected. Her gaze turned to me and her mouth dropped into an 'o' of surprise. "Is this Jack Frost? He's scrawnier than I thought."

"Hey!"

"No matter! Please, you must help! Merida is in deep, deep trouble and neither of the other two can get to her! You're the only one who can help!" She said. My brain was spinning as I tried to keep up with her. Who was Merida? What did he mean I was Chosen? Was this another Man in the Moon thing? And who were these Dark Ones?

"Jack, everything will be explained to you later but for now, all you need to know is that Merida cannot die. If even one of you four passes on, we have lost. That is why Pitch and the Black Knight attacked you." North's voice was filled with panic and urgency. I stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Alright then. If someone needs help then there's no question. Let's go."

* * *

I hated travelling through his stupid portals. They always made me feel like blowing chunks.

I came out of the portal high above the ground, blinking a bit. It looked like the middle ages beneath me, all forest and a massive castle. North had said it would be different from our world though.

I could hear a soft rumble and there was a soft tingling over my skin. Magic. I turned my attention to the East and saw a small circle of rocks where a girl with blazing red hair laid, a hooded figure above her. Merida.

"Come on, Wind!" I roared and it propelled me forward. I was glad that my powers were just as strong here.

I weaved in between trees, drawing closer and closer to the two of them. I shouted, "Keep your head down!" as I drew closer. Merida shoved her head into the dirt and I flipped in mid air, kicking the hooded figure with both feet. She flew backwards, hitting the ground hard. I touched down gently, standing between Merida and her assailant.

"Who are you?" She asked and I almost cringed at how weak she sounded. I couldn't show her I was worried though. I turned to her and gave her my best smile.

"Jack Frost. I'm here to save your butt."

"Jack Frost?!" The hooded figure screeched. By the voice she must have been a woman. I turned my attention back to her, pointing my staff at her forehead.

"Damn straight. Now, get out of here before I turn you into a witchsicle." I narrowed my eyes at her, letting some cold sparks shine from the tip of my staff. "Your choice."

She hissed at me from beneath the hood and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She appeared next to another girl that I hadn't even noticed. She grabbed her by the hair and disappeared again. As soon as they were gone I turned towards Merida, crouching down in front of her. "You alright?"

She nodded slowly, sitting up with a bit of help from yours truly. "Yeah, I think so. Who were they?"

"Hell if I know. But we're going to find out."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the second chapter! Please, let me know what you guys think! Review, review, review!**


	3. Countdown to Disaster

**Hiccup's POV:**

I yawned and stretched my arms up high, high into the air as I wandered the familiar paths of Berk. Dragon wings beat in the background and little children laughed as they ran in circles. My artificial foot creaked with each step, sending a soft wave of pain up my thigh but I had grown used to it. I was heading for the standard practice area for Toothless and I. Through the forest and nearby the little grotto where we had first bonded.

"Mornin' Hiccup!"

"Hey, Hiccup! How you doin'?"

"Looking good, Hiccup! Thanks again!"

I blushed and waved to all the people who spoke up, still not used to the attention. Ever since that whole mess with the dragon's nest, this had been a standard. Toothless and I hardly ever had time to practice our riding anymore because people just wouldn't leave me alone. The poor reptile was starting to feel cooped up.

I stepped into the forest, savouring the feeling of grass and dead leaves crunching beneath my feet. The entire forest was shimmering thanks to a thin layer of dew. It wasn't freezing outside nor was it boiling hot. The wind was blowing softly, just enough to tussle my hair. It was the perfect day for flying.

As if reading my mind the familiar dark shape of my partner bounded towards me. He tackled me playfully, sending the two of us rolling down a nearby hill. I yelped and ooched and ouched until we hit the soft grass almost fifty feet below. His bright eyes stared into my own and he sat back on the floor, wiggling expectantly.

"Hey to you too, buddy." I laughed and rubbed his nose gently, shifting back up so I was sitting properly. He leaned into my hand and purred sending vibrations down my arm. "You wanna go for a ride don't you?"

He jumped around happily, bouncing from tree trunks and branches like a ball. He landed with a heavy thump on the ground in front of me, crouching down low and letting his tongue hang from his mouth. "Guess that's a yes."

I climbed on his back, fitting myself into the familiar harness. He never took it off anymore. That was absolutely fine with me. I fitted my feet into the staples, twisting them to make sure everything was working properly. Toothless' tail flap opened and closed with each movement. Perfect.

"Ready?"

He purred again, wiggling his back excitedly.

"Then let's fly!" I shouted and he took off like a sling shot. We maneuvered between the trees perfectly, leaping off of rocks whenever they came up. We knew exactly what was coming and I crouched down low, waiting for the right moment.

We broke the tree line, heading for a rocky cliff. I could smell the salt of the ocean, the crashing and churning of it music to my ears. With one quick leap using his powerful legs, we were in the air. His wings opened to their full length and I instantly flicked my heel, sending us into a downward spiral. The wind rushed by us, pushing my hair out of my eyes with little effort.

"Steady!"

We drew close enough to the water that I could feel the cold spray.

"Steady!"

The churning became a mighty roar, blocking out all other sound.

"Now!"

I yanked my feet up and Toothless followed perfectly. We sank into the water for a single moment and I was so full of adrenaline that I ignored the pain of hitting the water. He flapped once and we rocketed out of the water, rising higher and higher into the sky. Water dripped off me like rain and I let out a loud whoop of excitement.

"I'll never get tired of this!" I screamed, laughing a bit like a mad man. Toothless laughed in his own strange way and we sped into the sunset, savouring the warmth it brought.

* * *

We touched back down in Berk way passed curfew. I climbed down of off Toothless as quietly as I can, ushering him to go back to the stable with the other dragons. If he was stealthy, we wouldn't be caught. I don't think.

"Hello, Hiccup."

Well, crap.

I turned to find myself face to face with Astrid's blue eyes. She had one hand resting against her hip, giving me a rather angry glare. "What do you think you're doing? We have a curfew for a reason."

"Yeah, I know. I lost track of time while out with Toothless an-"

"We all have dragons now, Hiccup. You're not the only one who rides," she said, frowning at me. Her tone of voice made me a little irritated.

"I know. You don't have to hold that over me whenever we have this conversation."

"Stop coming home late and we won't have to have it anymore. Got it?"

I sighed and rubbed my head, looking down at the ground. "Yeah, okay, got it."

"Good." She turned and left without another word. I narrowed my eyes at my so called girlfriend, sticking my tongue out while she couldn't see. This was ridiculous. She was so clingy and protective and.. She was like my mother! I couldn't have any fun with her around. Sometimes I regretted ever telling her about Toothless.

I walked back into my house, slamming the door behind me. Gobber was sitting at our table, chugging down a healthy amount of ale. I waved to him and he waved back, giving me a familiar look. It was a "your father's about to beat you with a wombat" look. Fantastic.

I tried to creep upstairs as quickly and silently as I could but no luck. My father opened up the door leading into the back of the house, glaring at me. "Hiccup! Into the back room. Now." And he vanished again, closing the door behind him. Gobber and I shared a quick grimace and I followed him, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

He was sitting on top of a stool, his face dark. He always had the same look when he had been thinking too hard.

"Dad? What's up?" I asked him, taking my place on my much smaller stool. He didn't move an inch. He just kept staring at the ground. "Okay, you're freaking me out a little."

"Hiccup.. I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Your destiny." Well, that was ominous. He looked up to my eyes slowly, a nervous twinge on his voice. Now I was curious.

"My destiny? What about it?" I asked, leaning in closer, gripping my knees tightly.

"You're.. Special. You've always been special. Your mother and I both knew, ever since the Man in the Moon told us. We knew that you would be a dragon rider ever since you were young. I did everything I could to prevent that from happening. Absolutely everything. That's why I wanted nothing more than to wipe out the dragons. I couldn't bear the thought of you being a part of what was to come. The danger you will have to face is astronomical and I am sorry for that." His voice was defeated. Absolutely defeated. Tears were even starting to shine in his eyes.

"Whoa, Dad, slow down. What danger? Who's the Man in the Moon?"

"The Man in the Moon is.. Well, there's no way to describe him. I've never met him. He told your mother and I that you are one of the Chosen Guardians. One of the few who protect all worlds. You proved that when you defeated the dragon queen. You're a hero, Hiccup, and by being one, you've been charged with the task of defending not only our world but three others."

"I'm a.. Guardian. What exactly does that mean?"

"There are four of you. There's you, the Dragon Rider. Then there's Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit. Merida DunBroch, the Archer and Rapunzel Fitzherbert, the Princess. All of you are the defenders of your respective worlds but.. I've heard from North, Jack's watcher, that a group has begun to move. They want nothing more than to destroy you four. Jack Frost and Merida have been attacked already. They're going to be coming here to make sure that you're safe."

"So, they're going to be my baby sitters," I say, letting too much annoyance slip out into my voice.

"No. They're going to be your team mates. No one will be baby sitting any body."

I nodded slowly, staring at my hands. This was getting to be a lot to soak in. The thought of being part of something so huge was mind numbing.

"You said that a group has begun to move. Who are they?" I asked him, fighting the fear in my voice.

"Pitch Black, Gothel, the Black Knight and Morgana. They're all immensely powerful. Pitch Black is the Bogeyman himself. He can tap in to your fears and use them against you. Gothel is a dark witch who can suck the life out of you with nothing more than a snap of her fingers. Morgana doesn't have any special powers but she's a pure blooded warrior. She's deadly, she's efficient and she's got nothing better to do than kill."

This was sounding better and better by the minute.

"What about the Black Knight?"

"The Black Knight is like you. He's a rider and has been for centuries. He was cursed long, long ago by a Witch and is doomed to walk the earth forever. Living for so long has turned him into nothing more than a monster, him and his skeletal dragon. From what I've heard, he is stronger than all the others in the group and acts as their leader. He also has managed to learn how to travel between worlds. Hiccup, you have to promise me that you will not fight him. Please."

Before I could say another word the floor began to rumble. Swords and shields fell off the wall as a massive swirl of purple appeared on the opposite end of the room. I jumped up at the same time two people were spat out of it, tumbling into a crumpled heap on the floor. One had bright white hair and held a staff in his hand, the other was a girl with flaming red hair and a bow tied to her back.

"Get off me Jack, you're so darned heavy!" She shouted, a thick Scottish accent to her voice. She shoved the boy and he sprawled to the floor, creating a thin layer of frost on it.

"You're the one who wouldn't stop spinning in the portal, Merida! This is your fault!" Jack shouted back at her, standing up in a huff. The two of them were locked in a fierce glare and I was afraid they were about to start throwing punches.

I stepped between them, pushing the two of them apart. Jack was freezing cold to the touch while Merida was blazing hot. It was so strange of a contrast that I shivered. Dad just looked between us, cracking a sad smile.

"So, you're Hiccup, eh? Pleased to meet'cha! The name's Merida DunBroch. Though I guess you probably knew that," She said, speaking so fast that I could barely keep up. Her lips were pretty much a blur. I found myself staring for a second too long and looked away. She thrust her hand out towards me, looking at me expectantly. I hesitated before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Merida. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock," I said, wincing as I spoke my full name. Jack stifled a snort and Merida kicked him not so gently in the shin, sending him into a swearing frenzy.

"That's a mouthful of a name, Hiccup. I think I'm going to call you Triple H," Merida teased. At least, I was hoping she was teasing.

"Please don't call me that."

"Now that I know you don't want me to.." She smirked and I turned away, grumbling to myself. She giggled and the sound of it was oddly sweet. Hey, bad Hiccup. You have a girlfriend. Kind of. Did she even count anymore? We never spoke and when we did, I was getting a lecture.

There was a loud crash from behind me and Merida face palmed. I turned to see Jack standing over a shattered clay pot, cringing as if he'd just been caught stealing the last cookie. "Whoops. Sorry."

"That vase was priceless!" Dad roared and Jack cowered away slightly, bounding around the room like a frog to get away from him. He was surprisingly agile and every movement brought a cold breeze with it.

"Hey! Hey, come on, we came here for a reason! That Rapunzel girl is in trouble!" Jack shouted over my dad's animal like roars and the whole room went quiet.

"What did you say?" I asked him, making sure to keep Dad from throttling him.

"Gothel and the Black Knight are attacking her right now. So, let's go!" He shouted and grabbed what looked to be a snow globe from his hoodie pocket. He shook it violently and threw it against the wall. I watched in awe as it exploded into the same mass of purple energy that I saw earlier. Jack smirked at me and back flipped into it, vanishing as if down a whirlpool. Merida took my hand and I welcomed the warmth, freezing right before we walked in.

"Hold up." I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled. Merida raised an eyebrow and it only took a few moments for Toothless to come sprinting through the door. Merida's face was priceless as he tackled the two of us into the portal and then, we were off.

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

I laid on the floor of the castle, my entire body one massive nerve. Each movement brought a new feeling of pain. They had appeared too quickly to do anything and no amount of begging had stopped them. I was alone in the darkness. Absolutely alone. The only thing to keep me company was the memories of what had just happened.

"Don't hurt him," I had pleaded with the knight who had attacked Eugene and I. He had come through the door like a rampaging bull and began killing people left and right. With every slash of his massive black sword, another body hit the floor. It was only after he had finished slaughtering the innocent that he came for us.

Eugene had moved to protect me, as I knew he would. He had drawn his rapier and challenged the knight to a duel. He fought bravely, dodging and ducking, slashing and stabbing. He had never fought so hard in his life. I thought for sure he was going to win.

It hadn't been worth a thing when the knight ended his life with a sword through the stomach. I had screamed and ran, sobbing all the while. That was when the roof came down and pinned me beneath the rubble. At least four of my bones had been broken and I didn't have my magic hair to heal myself anymore. The damage was done and I was trapped.

Now I was alone and Eugene was dead. My heart felt like it had been torn into tiny pieces. I would never see him smile again, never hear his laugh, never kiss him. Eugene was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

The rocks above me were blown away by something I couldn't see. Light flooded my vision, stinging my puffy and swollen eyes. A hooded blur appeared over me and laughed maniacally.

"My dear, dear daughter. Look at you now."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's that! I'm sorry if the ending seems kind of rushed.. I did enjoy writing it though, as cruel as that may be. Anyways, thank you to those who have been reviewing and please keep on doing so! For those who don't, step up to the plate already! Review! Review! Review!**


	4. The Battle of Corona!

**A/N: Okay, since a few people have been asking me to do this.. I'm going to be writing from now on in third person POV. I MAY get around to rewriting the first couple chapters but there's no promises there. While writing, I have found writing in third person a bit easier to manage everything that's going on. The writing style may change due to the POV shift but don't judge me! :( Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack tumbled out of North's portal with less grace than usual, flipping head over heels into the open air. He managed to convince the Wind to steady himself long enough to take in his surroundings. Beneath him was a massive castle, much larger than Merida's had been. It was surrounded by a vibrant city, filled with colour and fountains and all shapes and sizes of buildings. On any other day, it would probably have been an absolute beautiful sight to behold.

Today, it was burning to the ground.

Pillars of smoke rose from the town houses and people ran screaming in the streets. The castle had holes blown in the roof, revealing some of the interior. Jack instantly recognized Gothel when he saw her, feeling the familiar prickle of her magic on his skin. She stood over a pile of rubble within which Jack could see a spot of brown hair.

Jack heard some muffled shouts from behind him and he quickly ascended, fearing the worst. He turned his staff back towards the portal, ice and snow swirling around the tip of it.

Hiccup rode out of the portal on Toothless and Jack had to admit, he actually looked pretty bad ass. The wind was blowing his hair backwards, he had a focused fighting face on and Toothless' eyes were feral.

"Where's Merida?" Jack asked, quickly lowering his staff.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer and, as he did, the red haired princess was spat out. She obviously hadn't been expecting to arrive seven hundred feet above the ground, judging from the look of fear on her face. She screamed and fell, flapping her arms as if they would help her fly.

"I've got her!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless dropped into a nose dive, quickly following her. Before she had fallen more than a hundred feet Hiccup had his hand around her ankle.

"Nice catch!" Jack laughed, slapping his knee at the look on Merida's face. It was a weird cross between grateful, furious and humiliated. Hiccup just smiled sheepishly at her, pulling her onto Toothless back.

"Hold on to me," he told her and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can handle meself, thank ya very much," Merida griped. Hiccup rolled his eyes and Toothless saw an opportunity for some fun. The dragon suddenly began to fly all over the place, making sharp, jerky turns.

"Toothless! Bad dragon!" Hiccup shouted, a bit unimpressed that his partner wouldn't recognize the severity of what was going on. "Stop being mean to her!"

While Hiccup had been scolding Toothless, Merida had wrapped her arms around the young viking's torso, holding on for dear life.

Jack whistled, snickering to himself before something caught his eye. He spun to see a massive skeletal dragon flying towards them. Blood red orbs shone in its eye sockets, a black leathery substance holding its bat like wing bones together. It opened its maw and began to gather flames in its empty throat.

"Guys! Heads u-" Toothless shot by him like a bullet, the wind knocking Jack off balance. Merida was screaming and laughing at the same time, resting her head on Hiccup's shoulder as she did.

Toothless fired a blue bolt straight into the side of the dragon's face, knocking it to the side. The flames it had created spewed forth, lighting a small section of the town on fire. It roared in frustration, obviously not happy it hadn't hit its target.

"We've got this! You go save Rapunzel!" Hiccup ordered. Jack didn't stay to question. He flew straight down, heading for the witch.

Gothel stood above her ex-daughter, a black orb sitting in her palm. Rapunzel was pulling against the rocks desperately trying to free herself. Her eyes were terrified as she was staring death in the face.

"Don't worry, sweetie. This will only hurt a lot," Gothel teased, taking a step back. She waved to the frightened widow and fired.

Time slowed down for Rapunzel as the sparking ball began on its path. She could see the inner tempest of the dark magic. Every single seam holding it together, keeping it tight and compact. She could see its power. She knew that it would completely and utterly destroy her.

She saw Jack land in front of her, holding his staff up. She could feel his ice magic in his staff, the snowflakes beginning to form. She could see the exact moment his shield formed. She could see the cocky smirk on his face.

Rapunzel watched in wonder as the two vastly different types of magic clashed against each other. Ice battled against blackness. To her, it was as if she was watching two armies go to battle.

To everyone else, it was nothing more than an explosion.

Jack stood over her, smirking at Gothel as the smoke cleared. There was a small crater where their magic had met. Gothel was grinding her teeth together, infuriated.

"You again?!" She screeched and another ball just like the first appeared in her hand. Jack crouched down, holding his staff with one hand. Rapunzel could only stare.

"Me again. Ready to become a witchsicle?" The two lashed forward, their attacks meeting once again. Another explosion erupted outwards, shattering a few windows. Jack jumped through the cloud of dust, bringing his staff down over his head. Gothel spun to the side and fired a black bolt of lightning from her hand, hitting Jack dead centre in the chest. He was thrown into a pillar almost thirty feet away, hitting the ground hard. "Ow."

Gothel didn't let up. Bolt after bolt flew from her finger tips. Jack rolled to the side and back to his feet. He leaped across the room like a frog, bouncing off of walls and the floor, dodging every single attack. Each bolt created a new crater, kicking up a cloud of debris.

"Stay still!" Gothel shouted at him. She pulled one arm back before thrusting it forward. Jack grunted as he was hit by something he couldn't see. The impact sent him clean through a window, rolling on the ground behind it. He shook off the dizziness the blow had brought, standing back to his feet.

Above him, high within the clouds, he could see the flashes of dragon fire. He hoped that Hiccup and Merida were alright. From what he had seen, they could handle themselves though.

He jumped back through the window in time to see Gothel preparing another attack on Rapunzel. He clapped his hands, sending a gale force tunnel of wind towards her. Gothel was picked off of the floor and slammed hard into the castle wall, creating a spider web of cracks in the stone. She fell to the ground, laying still.

The winter spirit cleared the room in one jump, landing next to Rapunzel. He began lifting rocks off of her, ignoring the strain on his arms. "I'll have you out of there in a second."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," She whispered, reaching up with one hand and touching his arm. Jack looked into her eyes, chewing on his lower lip. In the other's eyes, Jack had seen a spark of something. A spark of life. Of adventure. Of drive.

Rapunzel's pupils were empty.

"No problem," he quickly said, lifting the last rock from her legs. They were scratched raw, blood seeping out from numerous long cuts. Jack winced and ran a hand along both her legs, sealing the gashes as best as he could. Rapunzel shivered, quickly curling into a ball and hugging herself.

"Eugene," she whimpered with all the strength of a kicked puppy. Jack turned to see a rather handsome man laying dead on the ground, his hair and goti speckled with his own blood. Oh no.

"Such a shame, isn't it?"

A blow Jack never saw coming knocked him across the room. He spun in the air and crashed into the throne, shattering the solid gold chair into pieces. He coughed up a small pool of blood on the ground, the iron taste lingering in his mouth. He stood up again, already knowing who was there.

The Black Knight stood over Rapunzel, holding his sword high like an executioner. He meant to end her life with one blow.

"No!" Jack shouted, flying towards him. The boy spun in the air and drove his feet into the knight's armoured chest. He touched down for only a moment before lashing out with ice. Knight brought his sword upwards, splitting the magic clean in half. He spun the blade expertly and slashed down towards Jack, but he was already on the move. He had danced out of the behemoth's reach, Rapunzel over one shoulder. Everything that was going on had obviously been too much for her and she had fainted.

"Running away? You have a habit of doing that," Knight jeered, pointing his blade towards Jack. "Are you that much of a coward?"

"I'm no coward," Jack growled, anger evident in his voice. "I'm just not trying to get her killed." Wind hit the throne room with enough force to shatter all the windows. Jack willed it around himself, his hair blowing in course with it. It created a tornado around him as he flew upwards, heading out of the hole in the roof. The Black Knight shouted in frustration from beneath him.

"Bite me," Jack snarled before firing a bolt of ice into the tornado. He willed it to multiply, creating numerous icicles within the wind. The Black Knight's eyes widened as dozens of menacingly sharp ice spears flew straight for him. He dove behind a still standing pillar, using it for cover from the onslaught.

"Serves you right!" Jack yelled, sticking his tongue out at him. The roaring of the dragons above Jack caught his attention and he turned his gaze to them.

Toothless fell from the clouds, clawing frantically at the air. Hiccup was unconscious, hanging off of Toothless' back thanks to the rope that kept him attached. Merida was screaming as she kept a tight hold on the dragon's back.

"Dammit!" Jack groaned, flying up to meet them. Things could not be any worse.

Without hesitating he shot a blast of cold snow right into Hiccup's face. The sudden shock woke him up instantly, sputtering and spitting all the while. His eyes were hazy for a moment until he saw the ground rushing up to meet him. Terror sparked in them as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Get back on here!" Merida grabbed his wrist and yanked him back onto the saddle. Hiccup fit his feet back into the styrups and, less than fifty feet from the ground, steadied the three of them. Toothless' claws scratched the cobblestone beneath them before he flew back up into the air, roaring with victory.

"We've gotta go!" Jack shouted, flying up. He pulled a snow globe from his pocket, shook it furiously and tossed it. A brief image of North's workshop appeared on it before it shattered, creating a swirling portal. Toothless flew into it first, taking Hiccup and Merida with him. Jack turned to look at their battlefield, feeling an odd sense of pride at the tornado he had managed to create. It was still going strong, tearing the castle to pieces. He felt a little guilty about destroying Rapunzel's home but it was for a good cause.

As one of the castle's towers fell to the ground, Hiccup vanished into the portal.

* * *

"It's been three days. Things aren't exactly looking good," Jack complained. He was sitting in an arm chair outside of Rapunzel's infirmary room. Hiccup was sat across from him, affectionately scratching beneath Toothless' chin.

"Come on, cut her some slack. Someone did try to kill her after all."

"They were trying to kill us too," Jack pointed out, touching his side gently. The Knight's punch had broken a couple ribs. Adrenaline had dulled most of the pain during the fight but now he could feel all of it. It sucked.

"Yeah, well she also lost the man she loved. How would you feel if you lost someone you loved?" Hiccup asked him, narrowing his eyes slightly. Jack's mind instantly went to Tooth and his blood ran cold. Well, colder. The thought of watching her die tore him up inside, worse than Pitch had during their fight a year ago.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jack whispered, staring at his toes.

"She'll wake up when she wakes up. We can't rush it, Jack. Okay?"

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few awkward minutes, racking their brains as they tried to come up with something to say.

Hiccup rubbed his head a bit and decided to take a shot in the dark. "Do you have a family?"

"I did. About three hundred years ago," Jack told him. It only took one surprised look from the viking to make Jack tell him absolutely everything. About his sister Emma, how he became Jack Frost, his fears, the fight with Pitch.

"We thought that we were free of him but. . . Apparently we aren't."

"Sometimes I wanted to be in your position. I wanted to be completely in charge of myself, not having anyone tell me no. But now I can't imagine my life without my dad. He's a jerk but his heart's in the right place. He wanted nothing but the best for me," Hiccup said, his eyes in a faraway place. Merida knocked on the door frame, having been standing there for most of their conversation.

"Looks like we've all got our own problems, eh?" She asked, dropping into another chair. Jack and Hiccup both nodded solemnly.

Each of them had believed their lives had been terrible. Something that they had to change. Now that they had, they missed the days when things were simpler. No huge battles to fight. No death threats hanging over their heads like a guillotine.

Their silence was broken by the door opening. North stood there in a white over coat, trying too hard to look like a doctor.

"She is awake."

* * *

**A/N: And there is chapter four! I really did enjoy writing this chapter, even though it is very Jack centered. The whole story is though. Everyone else is huge, of course, but Jack is the MAIN character. You'll see why later on. Remember, review, review, review!**


	5. A Whole New Set of Surprises

**A/N: Non-fighting chapters are haaaard! Oh and I don't own anything other than the Black Knight and Morgana! Forgot to put that in. There's one last surprise in this chapter!**

* * *

Jack slowly stepped into Rapunzel's room, followed by Hiccup and Merida. The princess was laying on the bed, blankets up to her neck and four different pillows beneath her head. Jack's stomach dropped when he saw how she looked. Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. Her cheeks seemed hollow and her lips cracked.

She looked down right terrible.

Rapunzel turned her head to the three of them and she forced a smile. They all knew it wasn't genuine but didn't say anything.

"You're the ones who saved me. Thank you," she said, her voice tiny and weak.

"It's what we do, girlie." Surprisingly, Merida was the one to speak up. She marched right over to Rapunzel's bed and sat on the side of it, touching her forehead. "Ya have a wee fever. Nothing a little rest won't fix."

"Thank you."

"Stop saying thank ya."

"But. . ."

"No buts. We're here to help. Anything you need, just holla. Got it?" Merida winked at her and Rapunzel, despite her position, found herself giggling. Jack and Hiccup shared a grateful glance. Rapunzel looked over at them and her eyes widened ever so slightly when they fell on Jack.

"You're the one who saved me from Mother," she whispered, gratitude abound. "You're the one who fought her off."

"Uh, yeah. It's kind of what I do. Jack Frost, honorary Guardian and trickster, at your service." Jack smiled, leaning against his staff ever so slightly.

"What you were doing. . . Your magic. It was so beautiful to look at." She sounded so overwhelmed, so enthralled by it that Jack's cheeks blushed a soft blue. "Even Mother's magic. It was like.. a tornado trapped into a bouncy ball. So unstable yet so thrilling."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Was she cuckoo? He was starting to think she was.

"She can see the essence of magic," North said from behind. Jack blinked and stepped to the side as the bulking man walked passed him. He stopped next to Rapunzel and pulled her eye lids open, peering into them.

"What is he doing?!" Rapunzel shouted, trying to push him off. Jack just started to snicker, watching the two of them.

"Don't worry, it's just what he does. It'll be over in a second."

"What does THAT mean?!"

"Wonderful!" North suddenly shouted, backing away and clapping his hands together. He did his own little happy dance in the corner, making cha cha noises all the while. All the teens gave Jack a perplexed look and he just shrugged.

"What's so wonderful?" Hiccup asked, speaking up for the first time since he arrived. "And what did you mean the essence of magic?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry, I must explain," North began, coughing and sitting in a chair. He looked down at all of them as if he was their father. It was only true for one of them. He was a father to Jack. Jack looked up to North more than he looked up to anyone else in his entire three hundred years. "The essence of magic is the power that holds spells together, like the seams of a shirt or the individual crumbs of a good cookie. Most of us cannot see the essence. We are blind to it. We do not wish to see it.

"This girl, however, is different. She can see it. To her, magic is something beautiful. Something to be treasured not abused, like Gothel does. Jack, take that worried look off of your face, you do not abuse your magic. You use it to protect and bring joy, do you not?" North asked him, smiling cheekily. Jack just nodded, not moving from his place against the wall.

"Since she can see the essence of magic, she has potential. True potential to wield magic. Being able to see those individual strings means she can control her magic with much more precision. But first. . . We'll have to restore it."

"Restore it?" Rapunzel asked, shifting and sitting up. Her hand moved to push her hair but, when she remembered that most of it was gone, she dropped it.

"Exactly. And that means bringing back the wonderfully golden hairs!" North told her, clapping excitedly. Rapunzel's eyes widened at him and she thought he was insane.

"You can't restore it. It's gone forever. That's why my hair is brown not blonde!"

"He can't restore it, sweetie, but we can." Jack spun at the familiar voice, grinning like a mad man when he saw Tooth fly through the door. The Tooth Fairy smiled back sheepishly, waving at him. You would have to be blind not to see that these two shared something. She was followed by the Witch who Merida instantly recognized. Hiccup held her back before she could attack the old woman with her knife.

"Easy, Merida!"

"She's the one who caused my whole kafuffle in the first place! She almost had my Mum turned into a bear forever!" Merida shrieked, spitting out every word. Hiccup pushed her back into a chair and clamped his hands around her wrists like shackles.

"That was your own doing, child. You wished to change your mother and I changed her. Next time, be more specific!"

"Look at you go, Hiccup, holding her down. Astrid's definitely gonna be jealous!" The last voice teased. Hiccup's eyes widened as he turned to look at none other than Gobber, the behemoth of a man with a stone for a tooth.

"Gobber?! What are you doing here?!" Hiccup shouted, ignoring the jab about Astrid. Merida gave him a look, a strange pang in her chest. _Does he have someone already? _She thought to herself, huffing. _Of course he does. He rides a dragon and he's the most adventurous guy I've ever met. Why wouldn't he be taken?_

"You think I'm just there to follow your father's orders? Please, I've dabbled in some magic myself. I'm pretty good at it," Gobber told him, patting Hiccup's shoulder. Gobber's pat though was more of a slap. Hiccup stumbled forward, grumbling to himself.

Jack and Tooth were off by themselves in the corner, talking about something that none of the others could hear.

"So you knew about all this? The other worlds and everything?" Jack asked, trying not to feel betrayed that she had been keeping secrets.

"All the Guardians did, Jack. It's something we're told after a few years of doing the job. We were going to tell you soon but. . . Well, you found out first hand. I'm really sorry, I wanted to tell you so badly!" Tooth fussed, rubbing her arms nervously. If there was one thing she hated, it was lying, especially to Jack.

"I get it. You don't have to apologize," Jack reassured her, placing a cold hand on the fairy's head. She smiled up at him and he flashed a toothy grin back at her.

"I still can't get over your teeth. They sparkle so beautifully!" She squealed and Jack automatically took a step backwards, knowing what was coming. He did not want fingers in his mouth, thank you very much.

"Sorry, not today Tooth!" Jack laughed and jumped high towards the roof of the dome shaped room. Tooth huffed at him, folding her feathered arms across her chest.

"Jack! Come down from there!" North shouted, placing his hands on his hips. Jack stuck his tongue out childishly before falling back to the ground. He landed without noise and walked over to them.

"Sorry about that, North."

"It's fine, it's fine. Do not worry so much," North said, turning to look at the three who just walked into the room. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, North. Gather around guys, time to fix her up!" The Witch shouted from her spot next to Rapunzel. Gobber stood at the foot of Rapunzel's bed while Tooth floated on the other side. They all held their hands out, small golden sparks dancing between their almost joined finger tips. Rapunzel gave an involuntary twitch, looking up with frightened eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. We're going to give you back your magic! Isn't that great?" Tooth smiled, turning to look at the other Chosen children. "We do need to be alone for this so.. If you wouldn't mind stepping outside."

Jack was about to argue but Hiccup and Merida quickly stepped in. They took him by the arms and dragged him outside, closing the door behind them.

"Oh come on, aren't you guys curious?" Jack complained, pulling away from the two and frowning.

"Of course we are! But if they need privacy then we give 'em privacy!" Merida told him, shaking her head. "It's called being polite."

"It's called being boring! I'm Jack Frost, my whole gig is spying on people. Hiccup, back me up here!"

"I'm with Merida. They're trying to help Rapunzel in there, Jack. We gotta be slightly grown up about this," Hiccup scolded. The winter spirit just groaned, threw his hands up in the air and stormed off. "Jeez. He's like a kid."

"I think he's supposed to be. Jack Frost, spirit of fun and all, right?" Merida said, sitting down on one of North's arm chairs. Hiccup nodded and sat on another, humming to himself.

Five minutes went by like this, neither of them saying a word. Even though they were all Chosen, they couldn't exactly converse. Hiccup was too shy.

"So, who's Astrid?" Merida asked, finally letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Uhm.. My girlfriend, I guess. Though it isn't exactly a functioning relationship."

"How so?"

"She tries to dictate everything that I do. Doesn't let me have any fun, she worries too much and it puts a damper on my entire life."

"She sounds kind of like my mum. That's kind of an awkward thought," Merida giggled and Hiccup found himself smiling back. "How did you two end up together anyway?"

"Well, for the first little bit I guess it was just.. We idolized each other. She's beautiful, the top fighter and I'm the first dragon rider our village has ever had. We took the idolization and then turned into something that I don't think we should have. Neither of us really like the other's personality, you know?"

"So why don'tcha end it?"

"She keeps a collection of axes in her drawers."

"Want me to end it for you?" Merida asked him, resting her chin on her palm. "I mean, if it isn't true love then why bother, right? That's just the way I see it."

"I'm not going to make you end my relationship for me. That's just cowardly. Do you have anyone you're with?" Hiccup asked, desperate to change the topic of conversation. He really didn't like talking about Astrid.

"Nope. I was supposed to be betrothed to one of three people but my mum's letting me pick on my own now."

"Like an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah, basically. None of us really wanted it though so we've decided to find love on our own."

"That's actually really cool, that your mom would let you break tradition I mean. It took me nearly dying and losing my foot in a fight with a dragon the size of a mountain to convince my dad that things shouldn't always stay the same."

"My mum and three brothers almost all got turned into bears permanently. I nearly died as well so I think we're about even there. Though there was no mountain sized dragon for me, just a cursed prince."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before starting to laugh. They couldn't really believe just how messed up their lives were. What other kids had to deal with this sort of thing?

That was when a black portal erupted from the ground between them. Bats flew out of it in a swarm, screeching and spinning in the air. Hiccup was up on his feet in a second, grabbing his knife and holding it out.

A girl fell through the portal with short black hair. She hit the ground, panting and gripping the ground so tight her pale fingers dented the stones. She looked up at the two teens, her blue eyes wide.

"Who are you?" Merida snarled, aiming a notched arrow at her.

"My name is Mavis Dracula. You have to help me, please, they've taken my dad!"

* * *

**A/N: I had to add Mavis in here somewhere. I love Hotel Transylvania just as much as I did the others so I figured why not, right? Remember, please review review review!**


	6. Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!

**A/N: Okay, some of you may hate me for this. . . But recently I've found a ship that I ship more than Jackunzel. JackxMavis. I just think the two of them make such a great contrast with each other. To me it's absolutely fantastic. So, with a few little edits, this story is going to feature three very lovable characters! Stay tuned!**

* * *

Mavis sat in one of the arm chairs, sipping down a hot cup of cocoa. Merida, Hiccup, and North were crowded around her expectantly. She felt a little nervous as she looked between all of them. She had never had so many people swarming her before.

"So, run us through what happened to you one more time, little one." North rubbed his forehead worriedly, eyes clenched shut.

"Okay. Well, I was sitting around with my dad and Frankenstein. We were playing a game of Old Witch when the hotel was suddenly attacked. This weird black sand came smashing through the windows and then I couldn't see anything. I tried to turn into a bat in order to get away but there was too much of it. I was pinned down, could barely breathe.. Then suddenly it was gone, along with my dad," Mavis said, trying to keep her voice steady.

North gave the other kids a worried look, "That sounds like Pitch Black. This is terrible. . ."

"Why would he attack her father?" Hiccup asked.

"Because her father is a vampire, as is she. Imagine what could happen if Pitch had that kind of power under his control. It would be disastrous!"

"My dad would never help him! He's a nice guy, not some monster," Mavis snapped, instantly getting defensive. North held up his hands in defense, taking a step backwards.

"I know that. I have spoken with him numerous times and have always been extremely impressed. But Pitch is powerful. He turns a person's worst fears into reality. It is very possible that he will put your father under some kind of mind control," North explained, doing his best to calm down the enraged vampire. "The best thing we can do is send someone with you to help rescue him."

"Well, who would you send?" Mavis asked, lowering her arms slowly. She wrapped them around herself, the worry visible on her face.

"JACK!" North roared, his booming voice shaking the chandeliers above their head. The winter spirit fell from one of the rafters, yelping and crashing face first onto the floor. Merida erupted into laughter, falling back into a chair as she snorted.

"Ow! North, I was asleep!" Jack shouted, rubbing his snow white hair. Mavis stared at him, less than impressed. This bumbling idiot was supposed to be the one who could get her father back? The idea of it was absurd.

"Well, now you are awake, yes? Good. You will go with Mavis to rescue her father from Pitch," North told him, gesturing to the raven haired girl. Jack looked up at her and waved, smiling nervously.

"Sorry. Not the greatest way to make a first impression," Jack said, jumping back up to his feet. "The name's Jack Frost. It's a pleasure." He held one hand out to her, the other wrapped around his staff.

"Mavis Dracula. Nice to meet you too," Mavis took his hand and shook it. Jack was expecting her to shiver but instead she just stood there. "Is something up? You've got a weird look on your face."

"People just usually find me very cold, that's all. Don't you?"

"Not really, but I am a vampire. I'm cold either way," Mavis smiled at him. Jack smiled back nervously, genuinely surprised. Even Tooth shivered every single time they would touch. It was very disconcerting.

North coughed and the two dropped their hands, turning back to look at the jolly old man. "Now that you are acquainted, you can get going yes?"

"What about us?" Hiccup asked, a bit miffed they were being left out of the mission.

"I have something else planned for the two of you. Do not worry, young viking, Jack will not be having all the fun! We just have to wait for Rapunzel to awaken and then you can get going as well," North reassured him.

"I thought Rapunzel was already awake," Merida spoke up, sounding a little worried now.

"The process of bringing her magic back into her body is very tiring. She must sleep again to let her body readjust. It should only be a couple days."

Jack and Mavis shared a look before the exact same thought appeared in both their minds. They took a synchronized step backwards before taking off towards the door. They both wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but for different reasons.

"Where are you going?!" North shouted angrily, but it was too late. The door was closed behind them, blocking them from sight. North let out a loud frustrated groan. It was such a pain working with teenagers.

"This can only go badly," Hiccup joked, earning a snort from Merida.

* * *

"This way!" Jack shouted, literally flying down the hallways of North's work shop. Mavis was using her enhanced speed to keep up with him, sprinting so fast that she was a blur. The two of them darting down the hallways at top speeds had caused almost a tornado effect.

Toys and papers flew high into the air, spinning around the room. Elves were knocked from their positions, squealing as they bounced. Jack laughed as he watched them swirling around, flying sideways.

"Finally, someone who can keep up with me!"

"I can do more than keep up with you!" Mavis shouted and she blew passed Jack without much effort. Her sudden increase in speed knocked him off balance and he hit a table, bouncing off of it. He landed on the ground, rolled and jumped back up, sprinting rather clumsily as he tried to steady himself. Within a moment he was back in the air, flying after her as she ran down the spiral stair case.

"So you want to race?!" Jack sailed after her, urging the wind with as much force as he could. He pulled up next to her, grinning and waving.

"It's not a race when I know I'll win!" She took off again, creating a tail of black as she ran. She was moving so fast she was creating a light trail! Jack blinked a few times and even he had to admit, he was impressed.

"Alright then, vampy. Lets go!" He shot after her and the destruction only worsened as they sped up. Decks were split into pieces, yetis were thrown over the railing and elves were flung out of windows.

It only took a few seconds for them to reach North's front doors. They broke straight through them and into the harsh wind of the North Pole at midnight. They kicked up a blizzard as they raced, a cone of snow stretching almost a hundred feet high behind them.

Mavis laughed as they ran, not slowing down for a moment. As soon as she hit ice though her eyes became panicked. Her legs slipped out from under her and she flipped in the air, screaming. Hitting the ice at this speed would hurt like crazy, even as a vampire.

She never touched the ground. Instead a pale hand wrapped around her wrist and the ground seemed to get smaller and smaller. She looked up to see Jack carrying her, the sun kissing his white hair and skin.

"Show off," She teased and he flashed a sparkling smile at her.

"I'm the spirit of Winter. I'm allowed to show off," he answered, slowing to a stop and dropping her back onto the ground. At least, that was his intention. Instead she flipped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want to see what it's like to fly without having to be a bat. So take me flying," Mavis asked, a sense of longing in her voice. Jack smirked, willed the wind beneath his feet and off they went. They flew high into the air, passing through the clouds. The perspiration dampened their skin and hair, each lock clinging to their foreheads.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, tightening her grip and laughing. Jack smiled and sped up, mentally willing the clouds to part for them. The white balls of fluff split, showing them the pure black sky. Stars sparkled against the inky darkness like diamonds.

"Impressed yet?" Jack asked. Mavis nodded and reached out as if she could touch the stars.

"Is this what it's like for you all the time? No blindness? No overwhelming sound? Its just normal. Beautiful."

"It is. It's one of the things I love most about doing what I do. I get to see the world in a way almost no one else does," Jack said, floating in place now. He stared at the pure white waste land below, longing to stay up here forever. It was a magnificent view. "The sky and the snow are my home, I suppose. The one place where Jack Frost is truly accepted."

Mavis shifted herself so her chin was resting on Jack's shoulder, looking into his pale blue eyes with her own but his didn't look back. "I know a place where everyone would accept you for exactly who you are. A few of them might even be jealous of you. Not everyone who has these kinds of powers can venture out into the world like you can. Heck, I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Why?" Jack asked her, not taking his eyes off of the white canvas beneath them.

"Because even when I go out, I have to be extra careful. Dad's still worried that I might be attacked by the humans. I can't just be out in the open like you can. I did have one human that accepted me but things didn't work out. He decided that he couldn't be with an immortal. I haven't seen him for almost a year now," Mavis whispered, sounding ever so slightly wounded.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Jack said, reaching out and touching her arm ever so slightly. Instead of Jack feeling cold to her, Mavis felt warmth from him. Jack Frost was actually managing to make someone feel warm. She looked up slowly, chewing on her bottom lip. Her fangs stretched over it daintily and, instead of looking intimidating, they were downright adorable.

"Have you ever been with someone Jack? Ever had the feeling of them being taken away from you?" Mavis asked, yearning for something, anything to comfort her. This conversation had brought up memories she had never wanted to relive.

"I've never been with someone, no. But I have lost people I care about. I had a sister but never got to see her grow up."

"Did she die?" Mavis asked, afraid of the answer.

"No." Jack answered, finally turning to look at her. "I did. And I don't want you to have to live without your father, so lets go save him."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Don't mention it." Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a snow globe. Mavis reached forward and place her hand on top of his, letting her finger tips touch the globe. The image of her gothic home appeared within the glass and Jack tossed it into the air. It shattered and created the familiar portal.

"Do you always have one of those on you?" Mavis asked him, a little surprised.

"I always have two of them on me," Jack answered. He winked at her and then they were off into the portal, dragged into the swirling chasm of energy.

* * *

The two of them were spat out above Mavis' home, flying high in the sky. Mavis hadn't loosened her grip on Jack while in the portal. Now, however, she was more comfortable with giving the two of them some breathing room.

"This is really impressive," Jack whispered, staring in awe at the castle beneath them. It was still the middle of the night, much to Mavis' relief. She couldn't deal with the sun as well as Pitch Black.

The two of them were so focused on the castle that they didn't notice Pitch sitting on his cloud of black sand above them. He crafted more of it into a large hammer and swung as if trying to ring the bell at the carnival. The blow slammed down on the two teens, sending them hurtling towards the ground.

"Mavis!" Jack shouted, reaching both hands out for her. Mavis had been knocked out by the blow, dropping like a log. Then he froze. Both. Hands. He turned to see his staff almost a hundred feet below, spinning wildly. "No!"

He tucked his arms into his sides and dove towards his staff. He reached out for it, stretching his fingers out. His middle one grazed the solid wood and he flicked the staff towards his chest. He wrapped both hands around it one second too late.

He hit the roof of the castle hard, breaking through the wood and cement. He flipped head over heels for about fifty feet before slamming onto the stairs. Pain exploded in every part of his body as he rolled down them. His head hit at least four different steps by the time he finally came to a stop.

Meanwhile, Mavis' eyes slowly fluttered open. Thankfully she had only been put out for a few moments. She gasped when she realized she was falling and vanished into a trail of purple light. She darted around the room like this for a few moments before landing next to Jack, covering her mouth when she saw the state of him. Blood dripped from his forehead, dying a section of his hair a dark red. A spot on his back was darkened and damp to the touch.

"Jack! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Come on, get up!" Mavis pleaded, tugging on his arm slightly. He groaned and forced himself back up to his knees, standing up shakily. "Thank badness. Are you alright?"

"I've had worse. I'll be alright," Jack told her, placing a hand against her shoulder for support. Mavis wrapped her arms around his torso, helping to keep him upright. "Looks like Pitch was expecting us."

"Exactly right, Jack my boy!" The familiar voice called out, stepping from the shadows on the other side of the main hallway. Pitch walked along the velvet rug, crouching down and running his fingers along it slowly. "I have to say, Mavis, your father has an amazing sense of style for someone so old."

"Give him back!" Mavis shouted. She wanted nothing more than to tear Pitch to shreds but she couldn't leave Jack like this. He wasn't going to admit it but she knew he was in bad shape. He had fallen over three hundred feet without including the stairs.

"I can't do that, child. We need your father. After all, the more the merrier. And we do so love to be merry," Pitch teased, holding his hand out. Sand gathered in his hand and formed itself into his favourite weapon. His scythe.

"Lemme handle this, Mavis," Jack said, gritting his teeth to fight the pain in his voice. He took a step forward and collapsed, his entire body trembling from the strain. Mavis shook her head and gently lifted him up, half carrying and half walking him to the side of the room.

"No, Jack. You're too hurt. Just sit here and watch," Mavis cooed, sitting him down against the wall. Pitch burst out laughing, holding his forehead with one hand.

"You're going to fight me? A little girl? I'm starting to feel insulted!" Pitch shouted. Mavis stood up, completely still. Then she was gone in a familiar flash of purple light. "What?!"

The dark haired immortal popped up behind Pitch, kicking him hard in the side of the head. He was thrown across the room and into the stairs. The stone steps crumbled beneath the force of the blow and the bogeyman was forced almost four feet deep. Mavis landed back on the ground, her regular blue eyes taking on a blood red tint.

"This little girl is about to kick your ass."

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap, I have never been so motivated to write anything in my entire life. This is the fastest I've ever updated anything and it's all thanks to you guys and your wonderful reviews! Please, keep them coming!**


	7. It's, It's, It's a Ballroom Blitz!

**A/N: I get the feeling I need to explain myself with my whole MavisxJack shipping. It's simple, really. Their personalities and situations both suit each other the best. They're both fun loving and constantly feel cooped up and they both know what it's like to watch others grow while they stay the same (for the most part). Being two immortals, they'd finally find what it is they want. A relationship that really will last forever. Don't get me wrong, I still LOVE Jackunzel, but I find it more tragic than sweet than compared to Javis. Anyways, on with the butt kicking!**

* * *

"You snot nosed little brat!" Pitch shouted, flying towards her with a vengeance. Mavis was ready though. She vanished again, bouncing around the room as a stream of light. Pitch slid to a stop and tried to follow her, but she was too quick. He had lost sight of her.

"Down here," Mavis teased from below. Pitch looked down just in time for the young vampire to uppercut him, smashing his jaw. He groaned with pain and stumbled backwards, lashing at her with a stream of sand. She yelped when it hit her in the chest, knocking her through the air.

"Mavis!" Jack shouted, trying to get back to his feet. A wave of pain knocked him back down onto his butt.

"Don't worry!" She shouted, flipping in the air. Her feet touched the wall for a second before she propelled herself forward. Both her fists slammed into Pitch's chest, knocking the bogeyman onto his back. She landed gently on the ground, rubbing her knuckles a little.

Jack stared at her, his jaw well and truly dropped.

"What? I'm a vampire. Knowing how to throw a punch is kind of a given you know." She smirked at him, not noticing Pitch standing up slowly, his shadows stretching across the room.

"Watch out!"

Mavis spun in time to take a sucker punch to the gut. She cried out in pain, stepping back and holding her stomach. Pitch's shadows lashed out at her like whips, forcing her backwards.

"You stupid children are always so arrogant! So sure that the villain is nothing to be worried about! It's so insulting! Well, here! See how easy I am now!" Pitch screamed, a large cloud of black sand forming behind him. It hit Mavis full force, carrying her across the room and through one of the stone walls. She didn't stop there though. She was carried through room after room, wall after wall, before she was finally thrown out the side of the castle. Pitch smirked at Jack when they heard the splash of her body hitting water.

"You son of a bi-" Jack began but was cut off by Pitch's foot in his rib cage.

"Now, now. There's no need for foul language," Pitch scolded, reaching down and grabbing Jack by the jaw. He lifted Jack up into the air, dragging the poor broken boy along the wall. "Someone needs to be punished!" And he drove his fist into Jack's stomach over and over. Each blow brought a whole new world of pain with it.

Jack lashed out with one foot, trying to catch Pitch in the side. Instead, Pitch blocked the blow with one hand and tossed Jack over his head. He let go only for a second so he could grab a hold of his ankle. He slammed Jack down onto the ground, denting the floor. He then proceeded to beat Jack like a rug against the floor, laughing all the while.

Jack's world began to grow dark as he was pleading for unconsciousness. It would have been a relief.

"Now, now. We're only getting started, Jack."

Jack's vision turned pitch black but only for a single moment. A vision suddenly appeared before his eyes. Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel and Mavis were staring straight at him, their eyes empty.

"You're not real," Hiccup said, his voice as cold as stone. Toothless was crouched down low behind him, sharp teeth showing and eyes feral. He saw Jack as a threat.

"You're nothing but a sham," Merida continued. Her hand rose to her bow and she notched an arrow, aiming it straight for his heart. Jack backed up, the darkness around him starting to slither up his legs like snakes.

"No! I'm right here!" Jack shouted, slamming his hands against his chest. "You guys know I'm real!"

"No one believes in you," Rapunzel said, her hair beginning to flake and fall to the ground. Soon she was left bald, "No one. Not even us."

"Please, don't!" Jack begged, the icy cold darkness reaching his stomach now. "I'm real! I bring snow days and ice and fun! Don't shut me out! Please!"

That was when Mavis stepped forward. Her fangs grew almost three inches over her lips, blood dripping from the tips of them. She placed her hands on Jack's shoulders, leaning in as if to kiss him. Her head then rested on his shoulder, teeth brushing the skin beneath his hoodie.

"You shouldn't even exist," She whispered before sinking her teeth in to the soft flesh of his neck. Jack screamed as the darkness finally swallowed him.

He fell down, down, down into the abyss. He fell for what felt like years before sinking into dark water. He thrashed against it but it was no use. It was if the water was alive, dragging him further and further below. He tried to will it to turn to ice but his powers weren't working.

"How does it feel Jack? To be alone in the darkness once again? To be completely and utterly abandoned?" Pitch's voice crawled through the water, jabing into his mind like a needle. "How does it feel to have everything you care about taken from you?"

That was when the water around Jack burst into flames. He screamed in pain as the angry tongues burned his skin. He tried to pull himself away but the flames morphed into a pair of hands. They placed Jack in a death grip, scorching every inch of his body.

"Let me go! Please, let me go!" Jack howled, not even bothering to be tough anymore. It was too much for him. Far too much. Instead of releasing him like he had hoped, the flames contorted into a cage around him. The bars and floor singed him no matter which way he moved.

He was trapped.

Trapped and alone.

* * *

Pitch stood above Jack's unconscious body, smirking at his handiwork. Jack was twitching and writhing in pain, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"And that is how to defeat Jack Frost," Pitch said, grabbing the boy by the hood. He was so full of pride that it bordered on gross.

Meanwhile Mavis was swimming frantically to the surface of the castle lake. She broke out, coughing as she dragged herself onto the shore. "That no good Pitch Black," She growled, taking a second to ring her hair out before sprinting up the wall. Anti gravity really was useful.

When she reached the hole Pitch had used her to create, eyes widening when she saw Pitch holding Jack off of the ground. The white haired boy was dangling lifelessly in Pitch's grasp.

No. He wasn't taking Jack too. She wouldn't let him.

She flew through the rooms as fast as she could, the world a blur of greys and reds around her. She drew one dainty fist back and slammed it full force into Pitch's cheek. Completely taken by surprise Pitch dropped Jack before being rocketed out the front doors. He skipped like a stone on the ground until he hit the castle gates. He broke the bars, skidding to a stop almost thirty feet after.

Mavis caught Jack before he hit the ground, sliding on the rug as she tried to stop herself. They came to a stop soon enough and she brushed one of his hairs from his face.

"Jack, come on, wake up. What's the matter with you?" She pleaded, slapping his cheek gently. He didn't move. Instead he groaned with an amount of pain completely unfitting to the amount of force she put behind her slap. "Oh gosh, what did he do to you?"

Jack just laid in her arms, twitching every few seconds. She took him by the shoulders, shaking him wildly. "Come on, Snowman, wake up!"

Nothing.

Mavis began to shake. She had no idea what to do. Pitch was going to be back any second.

_Pitch has the power to turn your darkest fears into reality._

Of course.

Mavis chewed on her lower lip, reaching down and tugging Jack's eye lids open. "Please, let this work. . ." Her eyes turned a bright red and, within seconds, she was inside Jack's head.

* * *

Jack was curled up on the floor of his cage, trembling in pain, in fear and in shame. He had been bested by Pitch utterly and entirely. There was nothing he could do to get out of this.

Pitch's laughter echoed around him, driving stakes into his ears. He clutched at them, begging Pitch Black to stop. He never did. He just laughed and laughed and laughed. It was endless. An overwhelming weight of mockery crushing him.

That was when a light erupted from above him. He didn't want to look. It was too bright. He curled further into himself, begging for peace.

"JACK!"

He turned to see that wonderful black haired girl swimming through the darkness towards him. Her bright blue eyes were filled with relief when she finally saw him.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, reaching up to touch the bars. He stopped himself just before, lowering his hands again.

"It's a mind reading thing. Is this what Pitch does to people?" She asked, floating just outside the cage. Jack wanted to reach out to her, to touch her hand, but he couldn't. Still, seeing a friendly face in here was a massive relief.

"Yeah, it is. It was terrible, Mavis. Nothing I couldn't handle of course," Jack said, forcing that cocky edge back into his voice. He didn't want to look weak in front of anyone. It just wasn't him.

"Sure it wasn't." Mavis smirked. She floated backwards, holding her hands out towards the cage. "Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in just a second." She wiggled her fingers for a moment before clapping. A gust of wind blew away the fiery hold, dispersing it completely.

Jack stretched himself out, thankful he finally had the room to move. The two of them were floating in mid air, the light that Mavis brought with her illuminating everything around them. "It felt like I was held up in there for years. Thanks for that, Fang-face."

Mavis' eyes widened ever so slightly, pouting and placing her hands on her hip. "Fang-face? That's kind of rude, Snowman."

"Right, because I've never heard that one before."

"Slush for brains."

"Blood guzzler."

"Frost butt."

"Bat shit crazy."

"Hey! That one was just rude!" Mavis laughed, flicking Jack's forehead. He stuck his tongue out at her, laughing just as loud. "Come on, we should get you out of here."

"That sounds fantastic," Jack agreed. Mavis held her hand out to him, smiling much too sweetly for a vampire. Jack took it, welcoming the cool feeling she brought with her. It had been so long since he could touch someone without practically burning himself.

The two of them began to fly upwards, letting the light envelop them. And then they were gone.

* * *

Jack gasped as he awakened, shooting upright. He and Mavis bashed heads and they both hissed in pain, holding their heads tightly.

"Ow! Jack, what the hell?!"

"Why were you so close, dummy?!" Jack shouted, eyes widening when he realized how close they were to each other. Their noses were almost touching and they could feel each other's breath on their lips. They sat like that for a moment before scrambling apart, blushing soft shades of pink and blue.

"W-We still need to find your dad. Lets go," Jack mumbled, standing up straight and brushing himself off. His legs turned to jelly and he collapsed into Mavis' arms. She just shook her head, using herself as a crutch for him.

"We should take you back to North's to get fixed up, Pixie," Mavis scolded him. Jack's eyebrow raised at the little jab.

"Pixie? Really? If I wasn't so messed up, you would be regretting that right now."

"I'm sure I would be," Mavis giggled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the snow globe. She imagined North's palace in her mind and it appeared within the glass. She shook it wildly in her hand before throwing it onto the floor in front of them, forming a portal.

"Dad is so going to kill me when he sees how messed up this place is," she groaned. Jack just rubbed her back for reassurance. She smiled gratefully and the two walked through, leaving the broken hotel behind.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter seven. I really hope you guys are enjoying what I'm writing! I'm really thankful to those of you that review but I know I let a couple down by switching the couples around. I'm sorry for that but I just can't write a couple that isn't my passion, you know? Jack and Mavis are that passion. They work so perfectly together. So please, don't be mad! And please, review, review, review!**


	8. The Past Returns!

**A/N: Wow. This'll be my first chapter EVER that is completely without Jack. I hope I can do the others justice! I don't own anything in this chapter other than Morgana! And I'm so sorry for the wait. Last year of high school along with working on a short story for publication ate up all my time.**

* * *

Hiccup soared through the sky on Toothless' back, stretching his arms. Being in the open air is where he truly belonged. Toothless wasn't much of a fan of the north pole weather. He shivered with each and every turn the two of them made.

"I know it's a bit colder than what we're used to but it'll be okay, buddy. Trust me," Hiccup tried to console him, rubbing beneath his partner's jaw. "This whole thing's been really in our face though huh?"

Toothless growled, nodding along with him. He arched backwards and the two flew higher and higher into the air. Hiccup laughed and let go of Toothless' neck, hanging by his feet. Toothless barked happily and pulled a back flip. Hiccup's eyes widened and he flailed his arms, latching back on to his dragon, glaring daggers.

"Not cool! Warn me next time!" Hiccup shouted, slapping Toothless' neck gently. The dragon let out a barking laugh.

They flew through the cold winds for about an hour before Merida walked outside, followed by a girl that Hiccup didn't recognize. She had blonde hair that reached just beneath her shoulders. It shone beneath the sun. She walked with an air of elegance that he wasn't used to seeing. Merida didn't walk like a princess. She walked however she damn well pleased.

"Come on down, Hiccup! Punzie and I want to talk to you," Merida called up to him, waving him down with a pale, dainty hand. Hiccup blinked in surprise. That was Rapunzel?

He shook his head, directing Toothless back down to ground level. The dragon stumbled a bit on the ice, almost collapsing. Hiccup yelped, scrambling off of Toothless as quick as he could. He slid on the ice, falling right onto his butt.

"Ow." Hiccup rubbed his dairy air, standing up as best as he could. His metal foot slid on the ice and he fell again, groaning in frustration.

"Ouch. You okay there, laddie?" Merida asked, reaching down to him. Hiccup considering trying to get up on his own but he didn't want another bruise, so he took her hand. The Scotswoman pulled him back to his feet and Rapunzel slipped under his other arm. The two girls acted as crutches for him as they walked back into North's work shop.

Once they were inside Hiccup shrugged his arms off of them, limping himself over to a chair. He dropped into it as the girls walked over to either side of the armchair.

"That must be hard, only having one foot." Rapunzel was twiddling her fingers, looking at it anxiously.

"If it grosses you out," Hiccup began but Rapunzel just held her hand up.

"No, not because of that. I was just thinking that maybe I could fix it, if you want." Rapunzel ran a hand through her hair, twirling it a little. The other two didn't quite realize it but Rapunzel really wanted to show off for them. They had their talents and she had hers.

"I'd rather you didn't. It's kind of my battle scar for saving my people." Hiccup protested.

"Oh. Okay," Rapunzel mumbled, defeated.

"Aren't you a lucky bugger?" Bunny asked, thumping his way into the room. Hiccup and Merida just waved, already used to seeing the massive rabbit around. Rapunzel, on the other hand, was having a silent panic attack. "Got two pretty girls catering to you. That's the dream."

"We aren't catering to anyone!" Merida shouted, pouting her lower lip out. Bunny just laughed and waved her off.

"Have Jack and Mavis come back yet?" Hiccup asked. They had been gone for a couple days already. He knew that time worked differently between the separate worlds but he still worried.

"No, not yet. Don't worry too much about it though, mate. They'll be back quick as me," Bunny reassured him. Rapunzel giggled a little at his joke, bringing a smile to his face. "Has North given you your job yet?"

"What job?" Rapunzel asked, trying not to freak out over the fact that he was a giant talking bunny.

"Guess not. Nutty old codger, too focused on toys made of ice," Bunny grumbled. Hiccup and Merida grimaced. They had already heard Bunny's rant about North not respecting Easter. They had decided not to touch that one with a ten foot pole.

In all fairness, North had a reason to be focusing on Christmas. It was only a month away. The jolly man still had a lot of preparations to finish up so most of his time was spent in his office.

Bunny had spent an hour complaining about how he should be ready, seeing as he has all year. Not unlike him, who works with perishables and has to get it all done within a month or so.

"Well, you're to head to Corona. It's supposed to be important," Bunny told them. Obviously, he didn't know everything that they were supposed to do.

"We're going back home?" Rapunzel asked, trying not to sound too upset. She didn't want to go back to that place.. It wasn't fair. She had watched Eugene die there.

"Yeah. Sorry, girlie, but it's gotta be done. Without Jack here, you gotta all go together."

"Why? Are we that hopeless without Jack?" Hiccup growled. Everyone looked at him, blinking with surprise.

"I didn't mean it like that, kiddo. All I meant was th-"

"I'm pretty sure you did. Everyone thinks that without Jack we can't do anything! We don't need him to beat the bad guys. We all did perfectly fine on our own." Hiccup interrupted, narrowing his eyes at the Bunny.

Merida narrowed her eyes and walked over to him, crossing her arms. "And how long have you been feeling like this, Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned away from her, not saying a word. Rapunzel chewed on her lip, wanting to get in the middle but at the same time it seemed like a really bad idea. Merida was loud when she got angry.

"Answer me, Hiccup."

"Why is it any of your business?"

"It's my business cuz we're going to be working together! If your problems are going to get in the way of our missions, then it's definitely my business! It's Punzie's business too." Merida said, grabbing the front of Hiccup's shirt. He narrowed his eyes at her and shoved her away without warning.

"Lets just get going," Hiccup said, walking over to North's snow globe shelf. Merida glared at him as he changed the subject. She had the mind to throttle him, but it wouldn't help. If there was one thing she had learned about guys, it was that they never wanted to admit when something was wrong. All they'd do is shove it off and pretend it didn't grabbed one of them, picture Corona in his mind and tossed it. It shattered against the wall and the portal opened up. Toothless looked up at Hiccup with worried eyes, but he didn't look back. Instead he climbed on Toothless' back and the two of them walked straight through the portal.

* * *

They rode out of the portal like a comet, the wind whipping Hiccup's hair from his eyes. Corona was still destroyed from the attack, and the devastation that Jack had caused with his tornado. The poor place looked as if it had been through Armageddon. Hiccup gave a quick scan of the sky, making sure it was flyable. There were a few clouds here and there but nothing dangerous.

He turned his attention back to the portal, having Toothless tread air in waiting for the girls. However the portal just closed. _They must be setting up to come out on ground level, _Hiccup thought to himself. That gave him a couple minutes all by his lonesome.

He looked down at the ground, trying to find a place to land that wasn't covered in rubble. That was when he saw her, walking with her arms folded across herself as if to keep herself warm. A girl just about his age with jet black hair and porcelain skin. She wore a flowing silver dress with the top cut low, showing just enough skin to draw attention. And she had definitely caught Hiccup's.

She waved him down, shouting something but he was too high in the air to hear it. He tapped Toothless and, rather begrudgingly, they fly to the ground. Toothless touched down next to the girl, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked her, climbing down. The girl's eyes flickered to his fake leg, a tiny gasp slipping passed her shimmering lips.

"I.. I am. But.. Are you?" She asked, pointing to the metal.

"Huh? Oh, that. Yeah, I'm fine, it happened like a year ago. Nothing to be worried about," He reassured her. "My name's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"That is quite the name," She laughed, brushing a hair out of her eyes. Hiccup was completely enthralled. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. She had to be a princess or something. "My name is Morag."

"Well, nice to meet you, Morag. What are you doing here? I figured this place would be off limits considering what happened."

"What did happen? I've been off continent for a while.. I came home to find this," Morag said, gesturing to the destruction.

Hiccup looked over to Toothless, sighing softly. "A battle between people who had no place being here."

Morag tilted her head at his reaction, chewing on one of her lips gently. Then she snapped her fingers. "You were here, weren't you? You fought! You have the whole vibe of a warrior. Is that how you hurt your leg?"

Hiccup nodded. "I fought here, yeah. But this isn't where I hurt my leg. I hurt it when Toothless and I had to fight off the Red Death. It was.. Terrifying, actually. Right, bud?" He said, nudging Toothless with his elbow. Toothless just stared at Morag, baring his teeth slightly. "What's the matter with you?"

"Toothless. It's a cute name," Morag smiled, crouching down and holding her hand out to Toothless. He stared at it, eyes feral until he sniffed the tips of her fingers. He instantly relaxed and she began to pet his head. "He's a sweetie!"

"Wow. I've.. Never seen him warm up to any body that fast," Hiccup said, astounded. It was true. Even Astrid hadn't been so lucky.

"I'm just lovable," Morag joked, looking up at Hiccup and smiling. Hiccup was drawn into smiling back. "Well, it's been an absolute pleasure to meet you Hiccup.. But I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Hiccup blurted out without thinking. Morag flashed a toothy grin and stood up straight, planting a kiss on his cheek. Her lips were cold compared to the heat burning within his face.

"Till next time, Hic!" Morag said, waving as she jogged off. He watched her leave, smiling like an idiot. He had to admit, she was a character. But he was looking forward to talking to her. He turned as he heard the sound of a portal opening. Merida and Rapunzel walked out, chatting like old friends.

"What took you two so long?" Hiccup asked, walking over.

"Sorry. Jack and Mavis showed up at the Pole. Both of them were pretty beat up, so I had to do some healing," Rapunzel explained, twirling her hair with one finger. "But I still have one more person to heal, don't I?" She said, a large grin appearing on her face.

"Yeah. You do, so lets get going girlie!" Merida said, taking her by the hand and dragging the blonde inside what was left of the castle. Hiccup laughed softly as he and Toothless followed them.

Laying on the ground was a man. Hiccup, upon looking at him, knew he was handsome. But what he wasn't expecting was Rapunzel's reaction to him. She sprinted forward, almost tripping over herself as she closed the distance.

"Who was he?" Hiccup whispered, looking over at Merida. The fiery red head smiled and just pointed to her ring finger. "Oh. Her.. Husband?"

Rapunzel placed her head on the stab wound in his chest, ignoring the feeling of his stiff body. Hiccup just stood and watched, wondering what was going to happen. Could she have some way of.. Bringing him back?

"Flower. . Gleam and glow. . Let your power shine. ." Rapunzel started to sing, hands gripping the man's shirt tightly. Her hair suddenly lit up, turning from blonde to a bright gold. She illuminated the entire room, coating the walls and floors with a veil. Hiccup turned on the spot, his jaw dropping as he watched.

"This is incredible. . ." He said, awestruck. Merida just giggled, covering her eyes slightly as she watched.

"Make the clock reverse. . . Bring back what once was mine. . . Heal what has been hurt. . . Change the fate's design. . . Save what has been lost. . . Bring back what once was mine. . . What once was. . . Mine."

The room exploded with light. The force of it shattered what few windows were left, a gold dust erupting outwards with Rapunzel's body as the epicenter. Hiccup gasped as the wind knocked him off of his feet and into Toothless, the dragon using his wings to keep the two of them from flying off. Merida dug her heels into the ground, laughing like a maniac.

Rapunzel's body was completely ablaze. Beams like spot lights shone from her eyes as she, along with the man she had been holding, rose into the air. They began to swirl as streams of light that looked like flower stems grew from the two of them, wrapping along the walls. Hiccup watched them and then realization struck him.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Right there, before their very eyes, the castle was rebuilding itself. The walls reassembled, chunks of rubble floating into the air and piecing themselves back together. Glass from windows flew back into their gaps. The cracks in the floor closed up again. The light began to cover Hiccup and he could feel it before sprinting out of the room. The feeling of his leg about to heal. He waited outside where the light couldn't touch him.

"Please, Eugene, wake up!" Rapunzel suddenly screamed, slamming her lips against his. Merida watched in awe as the light transferred from her body to his. The flower stems closed around him and large, multicolored petals seemed to bloom along them. His eyes and mouth suddenly snapped open, light spilling out from them. His skin began to lose the cold, grey tone to it, once again becoming tan. The wound in his chest closed almost instantly.

Hiccup stared as the last pieces of the castle fit back together like a puzzle. The lights began to fade, bringing back the cold, dreary feeling. Rapunzel and Eugene lowered to the floor with her cradling his head to her chest. His eyes focused on her, a coy smirk appearing on his lips.

"Hey, blondie.. What did I miss?" Rapunzel suddenly burst into tears and collapsed against him, pulling him in to a death hug. Well as much as she could with her frail little arms. Eugene wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her in close. They never wanted to let go of each other and Hiccup could tell.

Merida stepped outside, leaving the two of them to have their moment. "Sweet, isn't it? She actually brought him back from the dead."

"Yeah, seriously. Forget sweet, Rapunzel has some serious power. More than I thought was possible," Hiccup whispered, unable to take his eyes off of her. She had literally just healed an entire castle.

"It's so romantic though! A couple who can break the bounds of death to be together? I wish I had something like that," Merida swooned, placing a hand on her head. Then she stuck her tongue out. "Just kidding. It's all so gooey."

"I agree. Quite disgusting, actually." Hiccup's eyes widened and he spun around to see who else but Pitch Black walking towards them. A swirling cloud of black sand floated behind him, lightning flashing inside it. "So why don't we just put an end to it, hm?"

"Can't you leave us alone for _one day_?!" Hiccup shouted, taking a threatening step forward. Toothless growled next to him, blue tongues of flame slipping out from between his teeth.

"No, I can't. Because, little one, my job is to get rid of you. And now that you don't have Jack Frost around, this is the perfect chance!"

The cloud began to grow, gale force winds tearing outwards. Hiccup shifted back to his partner, climbing on his back. A monstrous roar ripped out from inside it, one that filled Hiccup with dread. He had heard that roar before. Once. It belonged to the creature that had stolen his leg from him.

The cloud grew larger and larger until it blocked out the sky. The sun couldn't pierce it. Pitch's maniacal laughter filled the air as he danced on the spot.

"Hiccup.." Merida said, gripping his shoulder. Her bow was in her other hand, ready to be used. "What's the matter?"

"Merida," Hiccup began, licking his lips nervously. "Things are about to get very, _very _bad." A bright, red light began to shine from inside the cloud. Hiccup grabbed Merida and yanked her on to Toothless, taking up into the air without a second thought. He knew where he had to be and up was the answer.

"_Ladies and gentleman!" _Pitch shouted, a microphone appearing from his black sand. "In the gold corner, the whiney brats, the stupid sods, the annoying little assholes! Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel! And in the black corner, the destroyer of countries! The baddest of the behemoths! The dragon to end all dragons! Say hello to theeeee.. **PURPLE HORROR!**" And then he vanished in a cloud of black smoke as a tunnel of flames almost fifty feet wide came through, aimed straight for Toothless. He shot into the air, narrowly avoiding the blaze as it tore into the sky, splitting clouds in half.

Then the purple face of the dragon came through, another roar bursting from its throat. Hiccup stared at it as it stomped out, eyes bulging. It was almost twice the size of the Red Death he had fought before, looking almost the exact same only it had twice the amount of eyes and its scales were a dark purple. Toothless looked up at him, his readiness for a fight shining through his eyes. Hiccup chewed on his lip and nodded, handing Merida his snow globe.

"What are y-"

"Go. Take Rapunzel and Eugene and go."

"Not a ch-"

"I'm not arguing about this Merida!" He shouted, glaring at her. Merida was taken back by the sudden out burst and slowly nodded.

"Okay.. But.. Be safe. Got it? Promise me you'll be safe," Merida said, worry clear in her voice. Hiccup just nodded.

"Of course. I promise." Merida nodded and ran off back inside. Hiccup took a breath and tapped Toothless' side, the two of them taking off into the air again. He had been through this fight once before. He knew the risks.

Toothless streamlined for the Purple Horror, firing a blast of blue fire from his mouth. It erupted against the behemoth's chest, earning a pain filled cry. "Come on! Lets take this up!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless landed on its face, sprinting up it before jumping, flying straight upwards. All Hiccup had to do was use the same tactic as last time.

The Purple Horror focused its eyes on Hiccup, roaring again. Its massive wings unfolded, claws scratching the ground and it took off, following Hiccup up.

"Okay, buddy. Here we go!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's that chapter done! Let me know what you guys think the way you always do! Drop me off a little review! By the way, I need someone to help me come up with a character concept for Cupid so if you're interested, just send me a message! Mike out!**


	9. Hiccup's Fight Against Horror!

**A/N: Just the standard disclaimer, nothing witty to say here. I don't own anything! By the way, The Purple Horror is actually a dragon from the How To Train Your Dragon book series. I didn't just make it up!**

* * *

Toothless ripped his way through the sky, creating a slip wind off the tips of his wings. Hiccup looked down as the Horror rose further up, its massive jaws taking up almost his entire field of vision. His heart pounded like a mallet in his chest. A glowing cloud began to gather in the back of its throat. Hiccup could feel the heat even from where he was.

"Dive!" He shouted, flicking his foot forward. Toothless headed straight for the ground as flames shot from the beast's mouth. Hiccup watched as the sky was dyed amber above them. "Toothless, we may be out of our league here. But lets get this done!"

He yanked on the dragon, pulling a hard left. They flew only metres above the ground as Toothless twisted himself over so he was staring up at the Horror's stomach. He fired a blast from his mouth, the blue ball exploding against it's stomach. It screeched in pain and turned its attention down wards. As soon as it had though, Toothless was already in the air again.

The Horror flapped its wings as fast as it could, managing to turn. As it did, it did something else Hiccup didn't think it would have the brains to do. It lashed out with its tail. Hiccup pulled hard on Toothless, the two of them ascending just quick enough to avoid the bludgeon. "Too close!"

As they flew upwards, Hiccup heard it. The sound of the Horror firing another blast upwards. Hiccup was about to urge Toothless on when he saw it. The Horror hadn't aimed at them.

It had aimed ahead of them. The flames created a wall in the air above them, barely twenty feet.

"Toothless, _turn_!" He shouted, yanking on his partner. Toothless twisted, desperate to head back for the ground.

Hiccup screamed in pain as his arm brushed the flames, the sleeve of his shirt disintegrating. He could smell his flesh burning, the pain flooding his every sense. Toothless shot for the ground, giving Hiccup a worried glance. Hiccup waved his good hand, forcing a smile.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks," He said, trying to convince himself as well. The pain was overwhelming.

The Horror was almost on them now, reaching out with one of its legs to swat them into the dirt. With a few quick jerks the two sailed between its claws, the razor sharp edge barely missing Hiccup's throat. As they flew up its arm Toothless shot another blast into its jaw, knocking it off balance. The Horror wobbled as it fell towards the city, breaking through an entire street's worth of houses.

Hiccup and Toothless circled around, landing on one of the castle towers. Hiccup stared down at the beast as it struggled to stand up again. "This isn't working. The same tactic we used on the Red Death should work but this thing isn't giving us the chance. Maybe we should have had the others send.." Send who? Send Jack? Hiccup instantly put the thought out of his head. No. He didn't need Jack to beat this thing.

"Lets get it out over the water. We'll do less damage there." Toothless nodded and the two of them took off again, circling over the creature. It slowly stood to its feet, cracking the cobblestone like twigs beneath its feet. Its wings unfolded and it was in the air again.

Toothless raced over the land until the ocean was beneath them. Hiccup desperately tried to think of a plan as the Horror closed in.

"Get above it," Hiccup whispered, pulling up. The two of them passed over top of the half a mile long dragon. Perfectly out of sight. "Let it loose, Toothless. Bombard i-"

A blast of flame slammed into Toothless' side. The force of the explosion knocked Hiccup off of his partner's back. He screamed and flipped over and over in the air, landing on the Horror's back. He bounced and rolled on the hard scales, grabbing onto one of the coral shaped spikes to keep himself from falling off. Toothless cried out as he fell, managing to adjust himself enough to make it back to the beach. He landed on the sand, kicking up a cloud.

Hiccup forced himself to his feet, looking up as he saw it. The Black Knight's skeletal dragon. It was circling above them, ready to attack whenever it had to. _Of course they wouldn't play fair_, Hiccup thought. _Since when do the bad guys ever play fair__?_

The Horror jerked suddenly, turning itself back towards the city. Hiccup yelped as he was almost knocked off balance. He held on tight though, watching as the city drew closer and closer. He had to time this perfectly. One quick jump and he and Toothless would be back in action.

He braced himself as they flew over the beach and jumped. The ground was over fifty feet away and it was only when he was in the air when he noticed how far down it was. This was a terrible idea.

Toothless leaped into the air, heading straight for Hiccup. He wrapped his arms and wings around his rider, the two of them skidding on the streets as they landed. They smashed into the wall of a building, breaking clean through it.

"Thanks, bud," He whispered when Toothless unfurled himself, that big goofy grin on his face. "Now lets go get this thing."

They shot out from the house and back into the air. The pounding in Hiccup's chest was gone. He felt calm. Completely calm. And he knew why. Being on Toothless' back, fighting things like this. Things that are meant to cause harm to others. He was a Guardian. Regardless of what anyone else thought, he was a Guardian.

And now he was going to do his job.

The Horror was flying straight towards them. Its feet shattered buildings as it flew through them, opening its maw. Flames tunneled out from it, melting the stones as it traveled. Hiccup pulled up, out of the way of the flames. He could see the skeletal dragon above them, readying its own attack.

And then a blast of ice slammed into its jaw. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw Jack flying through the air, flipping head over heels. He kicked the boney beast with both feet, knocking it off course. It flew in a wide circle and back up, screeching at the winter spirit.

"You take the big guy! I'll keep this thing off your tail!" Jack shouted to Hiccup, giving him a coy smirk. Hiccup had to admit, he was surprised Jack wasn't trying to steal the show. It seemed to be his thing.

"Got it!" Hiccup shouted, turning himself back to face the beast. It was flying to meet him, preparing its final shot. "This is it, Toothless. Lets go!" As the flames burst from its mouth Hiccup and Toothless dove into a spiral. They spun around the flames, both of their eyes focused on their target. Its open mouth. "Fire!"

Toothless shot blast after blast, each one exploding against the Horror's face. It roared and screeched in pain, thrashing about. Toothless didn't let up. He bombarded it, a massive cloud of flames and smoke covering the beast.

And that was why Hiccup didn't see its foot. It slammed into Hiccup and Toothless, sending them rocketing through the air. They hit the water hard, bouncing and skipping like stones. Each bounce brought on a new world of pain. By the time they finally stopped Hiccup was floating in the water, using all his strength to keep Toothless above water.

"Toothless, bud, wake up! Please!" Hiccup begged, slapping his cheek gently. Hiccup was struggling to stay awake himself. His entire world was a blur and all he could feel was pain. But that didn't matter. He had to win this. He had to.

Toothless' eyes opened slowly, blinking as they tried to focus. The Horror flew out from the smoke screen, roaring. Half of its eyes were burned shut and its flying was sloppy. Hiccup swallowed, knowing what was coming. This was the do or die moment. They would either win or they would lose. Live or die.

The Horror's jaw opened up, the lower part of it slipping below the water. It was going to swallow them.

"Toothless.. We're going to destroy this thing from the inside," Hiccup whispered. Toothless' eyes widened in fear for a single moment before accepting. Hiccup held on to Toothless, begging that his plan was going to work.

Meanwhile, Jack was flying around the sky, dodging blasts of flame from his opponent. As much as he tried to turn the tables, the thing was just too fast. It darted out of his line of sight, practically flying circles around him.

"Stand still, dammit!" Jack shouted, turning and lashing out with a cone of snow. It slammed into the dragon's face, knocking the wind out of it. Then Jack tackled it head on, flipping onto the back of its neck and holding on tight. "Lets take a little swim!"

As he forced it down towards the ocean, he saw it. He watched as the Horror swallowed Hiccup and Toothless whole. One second they were there and the next they were just gone. "No!"

He kicked the skeletal beast into the deep and shot a blast of ice at the water, pouring all of his power into it. He didn't manage to freeze the whole ocean but it was enough to lock the dragon inside a small ice berg. It wouldn't be breaking out of there any time soon. Then he turned his gaze onto the massive beast. It was already up in the air, preparing for a fight against the newcomer. Jack.

"Alright then, beast. Lets do this," Jack called out, pointing his staff towards it.

Then its stomach bulged outward. Jack froze in mid air as it began coughing out smoke. He was confused, but only for a moment. Then he smirked.

"Hiccup, you crazy bastard!"

The Horror screeched in pain, plumes of smoke and ember billowing out of its mouth. It wobbled back and forth as it tried to keep still. Tried to figure out what was happening. It had no idea that it was being killed from the inside out until it was too late.

Jack watched as it fell from the sky, crashing into the city streets. Its back stretched outwards and, in a blast of blue flames, Hiccup and Toothless flew out. They were moving too fast though. They crashed into a roof top, flipping over it and bouncing off a couple more. They landed on the streets, covered with blood and grime and internal fluids. Jack laughed as he flew over to them, landing on the ground. He didn't even have to look to see that the Horror was dead. There was no way it could have survived that.

He checked just in case though. Sure enough, it was just lying there, its remaining eyes cloudy and unblinking. He watched as Hiccup coughed and spluttered, forcing himself back to his feet. Now that Jack was close enough to get a good luck, he realize that Hiccup had been on the losing side of this fight for a while. His right arm was burned almost black and a patch of hair was missing from his head. His body was littered with cuts and bruises and blood was flowing like a river down the left side of his face. His fake leg was also facing the wrong way.

Toothless was banged up as well. He was covered with bruises and one of his legs was swollen to almost double its normal size. He was breathing hard, probably had a couple broken ribs.

"Are the girls okay?" Hiccup forced out, his voice hoarse and croaky. Jack's jaw almost dropped. After the fight he had just been through, the first thing Hiccup asked about was the others? Jack just shook his head, sitting next to the broken boy.

"Yeah, they're okay. You did good, Hiccup. You did real good."

* * *

Within two hours, Hiccup was laying in bed at North's workshop. Rapunzel had offered to fix him up, as she always did, but he had refused. He was worried that, if she healed him, his leg would heal as well. That was the last thing he wanted. So now he was all bandaged up and resting. Jack and Merida were sitting outside his room.

"So, how are you doing?" Jack asked Merida, looking over at her. Her bright blue eyes were red as she wiped them.

"No, I'm not. I should have been there. I should have done something to help him." Merida gripped her bow tightly, staring at the floor. Jack sat down in the seat next to her instead of two away and let out a breath.

Jack sat down next to her, giving her shoulder a gentle nudge. "Don't blame yourself. Pitch is a maniac. He'd destroy us all without a second thought. Besides.. Hiccup was doing what he thought was right. You can't blame him for that. He wanted to protect you and Rapunzel."

"He didn't have to though! That's my point! I could have helped! I could have done.. Something!" Merida snapped, shoving Jack's shoulder hard. He blinked and winced, rubbing it. Merida shook her head and stood up, throwing her hands up in the air. "He doesn't have to be a freaking hero!"

"Ow! Come on, Merida, he was the only one that could have handled it! He's the only one who knows how to take on a dragon like that," Jack said, defending him. He didn't want her to think Hiccup was being a misogynist or anything like that. He just wanted to see Merida and Rapunzel safe. It was plain and simple, really.

Merida just shot him a glare that could make plants wilt. Jack sighed and stood up, walking to the door. North had told him to stay out while Hiccup rested but he couldn't. If he had just gotten there faster then Hiccup wouldn't have been hurt as badly as he had. He punched the wall suddenly, cracking it and Merida suddenly jumped.

"Jack?" She asked, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard.. Lord knows I know. But I don't want to get in the way of his recovery." Jack wanted to tug away but he forced himself to take a breath.

"Right.. I'm just sick of being on the losing side in this war," He whispered, turning to look at the fiery red head. She nodded slowly then a devious smirk crossed her face.

"That's because we're always on the defensive.. So now, lets take the fight to them."

* * *

Knight and Pitch sat across from each other, a chess board in between them.

"So you say he killed the Horror?" Knight asked, moving his own bishop into position.

"Apparently so. That Hiccup kid is something else.. And I can feel it, deep inside of him. Jealousy and anger and darkness. All aimed at Jack Frost. We can use that," Pitch responded by knocking over the bishop with his rook. "Check."

"You plan to turn him against his friends," Knight said with just a bit of approval in his voice. He moved his queen and took the rook. "If you can get inside his mind, then do it. Hiccup Haddock is the most dangerous of the four of them."

"Five. They've added a vampire to the mix." Pitch shifted his king to the side, behind his knight.

"Then we'll have to do the same. Another player would be welcome, don't you agree?"

As he finished his sentence the door opened and Morag walked in, whistling to herself. Knight turned around and nodded, "Morgana." She smiled and shed her silver dress as she walked, revealing the combat uniform she wore underneath.

"Morning boys," She said, dropping into a chair and kicking her legs up, knocking the chess board over as she did so. Pitch just rolled his eyes.

"Did you do what I told you?" He asked, leaning in to her. Morgana just smirked.

"Of course. That Hiccup boy is gonna be chasing after me like a lost puppy," She said, grabbing a peanut from the bowl on the table. She popped it into her mouth and crunched down hard. "Then he's gonna wish he hadn't."

"Good. And did you find who I asked you to?" Knight asked her, heavy armor creaking as he turned.

"Yep. Alvin the Treacherous is on his way as we speak. Well, on his way to take out that silly little vampire of theirs. What ever happened to her daddy?" She asked. Pitch just gestured to the back room.

"Gothel," was all he said on the subject. Morgana nodded and stood up, smiling and ruffling his hair before walking away.

"It's a shame I have to break that Hiccup boy. . . He is very cute."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I thought my fight scene was kind of sloppy but eh, let me know! Again, thanks for reading and please, review, review, review!**


End file.
